My Bloods' Savior
by Kuromi-Tenshi
Summary: My names' Sakura Haruno, new vampire clan leader. Moving from place to place and settling now, I realize It's impossible to hide from the past, I can't turn back now, and being a bounty hunter isn't helping my situation.
1. Chapter 1

Second story I felt there wasn't a lot of vampire stories so I made one hope you like it I worked on it and thought of ideas so ya have fun reading

A/N here are the ages.

Sakura, Gaara, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru: 16  
Temari: 18  
Kankurou: 17

Disclaimer : I'M NOT PUTTING THIS UP ALL THE TIME... I'll say it once-I DON'T own Naruto

* * *

My running footsteps could be heard vibrating and echoing off some of the alley walls, my heart thumping and thumping from the thrill of a chase, predator and prey. As my breath grows strangled and ragged as I growled ferociously chasing after one of my nights prey, I see him running from me with fear and anxiety, can you blame him?

I can smell the fear radiating off him in waves as big as mountains and I feel my k-9 teeth enlarge into fangs as I licked them, touched the sharp end and cutting my tongue, tasting my own blood made it worse as my eyes glowed and I sped up. My nails grew longer and turned a shade of Grey as I start to run faster to get my meal.

I stopped as I have cornered him at a dead ended alleyway, humans. He tried to plead while on his knees to me saying things like ,"Spare me please! I want to live a long life, I have a kid to look after, and my wife, what will she do when I'm gone!"

I chuckle slightly at the sight of the pitiful human as I say, "I don't spare my prey, I suck every drop of blood out of their body and you're my nights prey. I can smell the fear running off your every muscle, it's only a matter of time before your dead, oh how pitiful the humans have fallen. Now, would you please be silent as i take my nights' meal."

My crimson eyes turned to look directly in his fear-struck hazel eyes as I walk towards him. He crawls into a fetal position mumbling apologies uselessly while rocking back and forth.

I neared him and touched his rough skin and licked him. He shakes and quivers under my touch as I open my pink lips and sink my sharp fangs into his neck and sucked the lushes crimson blood I always crave for.

He dropped silently dead by my feet as I stand and wipe the blood from my mouth quietly. I walked quickly home in silence as I wondered if there is any others like me in this town, as I have been the only one for decades.

I always have been moving town to town in a different alias, this time my names' Mina Sanai, i have no clue why I chose this name but I have.

My original and true name is Sakura Haruno current leader of the vampire underground. My parents who were the previous, died in front of my eyes when I was 4, so I left that small town traveled from towns to cities all over, gaining experience and knowledge, as an inexperienced vampire my age. I grew into my true life style by the age of 8 knowing I can't go under the same name in each town as I have been named a murderer in countless towns.

I continued venturing under different names, and now I'm 16, in human years but I really am 1050 years old, an official vampire head raised on its own knowing nothing of family and social encounters. I live in this town now, called Konoha, a small valley city, where now one knows who the vampire underground is, or even knows if vampires exist.

I'll go to high school ,I guess I do know basics besides my intelligence is that of an elder. I'm pretty sure I can feed in this town without being found out, it's pretty big, many citizens to choose from.

I live in a big, black house, I'm sure it's about 3 or 4 blocks from that high school called Konoha High.

The house has about 4 bedrooms, all large, but the master is the largest, 2 bathrooms all complete with shower tub basin and toilet, and a full living room and kitchen with a dish washer, stove and fridge, plus a basement. All the furniture is either red or black I know 3 of the 4 bedrooms are black and one is red. I haven't seen it, I ordered all the furniture and I saw pictures of what the bedrooms looked like with the furniture in place.

As I walked up the stone steps, I found out the house was big enough for 2 families. I looked like what a vampire bounty hunter would buy, well one with a lot of money. Oh, I forgot, have I told you I was rich.

I hunt down criminals in towns too, as a part of bounty hunting I hunt down criminals and kill or turn them in for rewards and turn them in for the money. Since I've been to a lot of towns I probably would have a lot of money for all those criminals, they continue to double crime rating each year, I wonder why.

I stepped into the house, and right in front of the door was a black shoe rug, and looked around; most of the furniture was placed in the spots I wanted it to go, but some I have got to move before it bugs me. I have to purchase some clothes for school tomorrow or at least soon so I won't be stuck in my bounty hunting attire, not a pretty sight.

School starts on this Monday and its now Saturday today so I'll go shopping tomorrow, so I won't have to wear that. I might as well make a bank account It'll be suspicious if I just kept in my house. I'll settle in this town for a couple of years then move again, but _anything_ goes wrong I won't hesitate to remove myself from this town.

As I walked into my master bedroom and then I walked into the shower and turn on the taps. I slipped of my black jeans, and pulled my black tube top, and tank top over my head and then my panties and bra came off.

As I step into the lucid hot water my body relaxes from the tension it was in immediately. The water rolls down my body in beads while I wash my black locks with my specially made shampoo and conditioner. I stare at the long faded scar I have on my leg while putting my body wash on.

I remember that shit head of a criminal, the only one to hit me directly, he slashed my leg while he was down clutching the leg I broke, I was of course caught off my guard because I thought I had won, though the man hardly put up a challenge for me, maybe considered a work out?

As I washed my body free of my body wash. I stepped out onto a water absorbing rug and grabbed the black towel that hung from the rack attached to the door. I walked into my room again and grabbed my duffel bag and pulled out the silk red pajamas I bought in the last town, beautiful town it was.

That town was full of criminals I might be known wide there next time I visit, but I hope not, considering my reputation is being a murderer instead of a bounty hunter, according to a witness who thought i have killed someone for the fun of it.

I pulled down the silky, dark crimson tank top over my head and then pulled up my black lace panties followed by my red bottoms. I slipped into the comfy, black comforter and fell asleep thinking about tomorrows' trip to the mall and what I should buy.

* * *

I woke up around 10:30 and started today's' assignment, going to the mall to buy clothes. I got out of bed and turned on the c.d. player in the corner. The song playing was Forgotten by Linkin Park.

As I was getting ready I was humming to the tune. I put on a black bra, then pulled a red tank top on and then the black tube top I was wearing yesterday, I then pulled up my black skirt I had in my bag.I turned the c.d. player off and walked out. I walked downstairs and went to the door. There waiting was my black sandal shaped high heels.

I wrapped the straps out my legs, the straps reached to my knees as I tied them up in the front. With my toes poking out from the bridge that went across over my feet, I walked out the door and pulled my cell phone out my armband I had on my right arm.

I speed dialed someone, "Hey can I have a limo sent to me," "Hai Haruno-sama," "Arigatou."

I hung up and put my phone in my armband again. As I look up I see a black limo pull up. 'She is really out-doing herself by getting it here faster' I thought while I walked to the limo. A woman came out of the drivers' side and pulled open the door I was walking to.

"Morning, Haruno-sama." The woman spoke while bowing. I bowed back a little and replied, "Morning, Leia-san."

I forgot, Leia is my limo driver and guardian. She was my babysitter and she knows of my heritage. She serves under me as protector of my secret and as a guardian. She is a true friend when it comes to things. She came here fast, because I have a tracker on my neck implanted by Leia herself so she knew where I was considering of my moving place to place.

I stepped into the limo and sat on one of the black leather seats. I grabbed a remote and pushed a purple button and the window that was in the middle of the drivers' seat and back, went down.

"Hey Leia-san can you take me to the mall, I'm going to buy some clothes and food, I'd also like if you could come too. I know your running out clothes outfits." I called to the window.

"Hai, Haruno-sama," "Can you call me Sakura, Haruno-sama is too formal, I've known you since I was a baby." "Hai, Sakura-sama."

When I looked out the window I saw the mall. It was huge and I mean it I haven't seen one bigger than this one before! As I gaped at it I didn't notice the limo stopped and Leia had the door open.

"Sakura-sama we're here." Leia called to me from the open door.

I turned a stepped out of the limo, careful of my skirt so as not to show anyone my panties.

We walked to the entrance and I saw some guys looking at me and looking away. I stared at them until Leia told me we were to find some clothes for me first before I take trouble to Leia.

I reassured her I was no trouble to pay for her clothes, because she was the only family I had. We walked to the mall directory and looked for a Hot Topic. Despite being rich I still shop in regular stores, you can't blame me for liking black if I'm a vampire right?

I licked my fangs and with the contact of my tongue they grew a little and my blood lust aroused. I took Leia hand and squeezed it to get the lust out of my system while biting my lip with my fangs on the inside. Leia stopped and looked at me with eyes that said 'Please don't do this here too many people.'

I nodded and kept walking. We walked into Hot Topic and I immediately set off to find skirts and jeans with chains and such.

I found 6 skirts and 17 pairs of pants and gave them to Leia to hold while I searched for red, purple, and black tube tops and tank tops.

I found 26 red tank tops and tube tops, 14 purple tank tops and tube tops, and 22 black tube tops and tanks tops. I found 18 sweaters of different designs, most of them had skulls or red graffiti designs on them.

Leia and I went to the cash register to pay for the clothes then left in search for a Payless Shoes store. There I found 14 pairs of stilettos high heels (Leia disagreed of me to get them), 19 pairs of Vans and another brand black of course, and 3 pairs of Kitson LA shoes both pairs had black and red on them.

In total I bought 36 pairs of shoes, 80 tops, and 23 bottoms.

Leia only bought 4 bags full of clothes 2 full of shirts 2 full of bottoms. We went to the limo and dropped all our bags in the trunk and inside of the limo.

We walked back in and sat at a table in the cafeteria."Leia, I'm going to buy some food ok." I said as I walked away from the table towards an A&W. I bought the mama burger meal and walked over to the table to find some guys sitting around Leia while Leia herself looked about to scream.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked when I neared the table. The guys turned to me and looked me up and down.

Then one of them I'm guessing the leader here walked up to me."We wanted to find out a couple of pretty chicks names little lady, how about it?" the man asked while reaching to touch my chin.

I put my tray on a table beside me, and slapped his hand away then stated, "I don't talk to assholes, so run along now guys before you get hurt."

The guy started to chuckle then he tried to grabbed my waist. I moved by the table and he missed grabbing my waist."Why don't you get lost I'm not interested." I spoke loudly.

"Who said I need your permission to be interested?" The man stated, he then lunged to grab my wrist. I grabbed his hand and pulled and put my other hand on his elbow and pushed down. He tried to move away whimpering, because of my intense grip and my intention of breaking his arm.

"Don't mess with me don't you know you're talking to a top notch bounty hunter?" I spat out of my mouth. The man's eyes said it all, he was scared. I let go and told his buddies

"Leave her alone unless you want me to break your boss here." I shook the man and pushed down harder on his elbow. He whimpered again and I let go as I seen the men by Leia scatter off.

I whispered in the man's ear, "Stop trying to get girls numbers if you see they aren't interested, I could have pulled your arm off if I wanted to."

The man looked horrified and pulled his arm away and ran off. I sat down again with Leia and ate my food in silence as if nothing happened.

Leia began to speak."Sakura-sama, you shouldn't have said you're a bounty hunter to that man, I know it scared him but we can't blow your cover."

I nodded my head as I finished then stated, "Were leaving now I have to get up early for my shower for my first day of school."

Leia nodded and got up from the set. I put my tray on the tray rack and we walked in silence to the opened the side for me as I got in then she walked to the drivers' side and started to drive to my house."Leia your sleeping at my house, I don't want you living somewhere else." I stated as we pulled up towards the nodded and opened the door for me as I carefully stepped out of the limo.

We walked up the steps with my bags in hand and I unlocked the door and we stepped into the house. I walked up to my room and walked into my closet. I began to grab hooks out of a box and hang up my shirts and pants and put my shoes in the shoe crates by the side.

When I finished I told Leia I wasn't going to eat dinner. I set my alarm clock and slipped into my covers. From my bed I yelled to Leia to get some sleep and pick any room she wanted. I drifted into sleep dreaming about my first day at Konoha High.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all I don't depend on reviews I try to get my chapters from 2000 years and over so I post them went I think of good parts to stop typing, I'm proud of this chapter thought 2 chapters in 2 days, lets all hope I get another one done tomorrow

This chapter is dedicated to 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0

Thanx for being the first to review lol and I said last chapter I ain't typing anymore disclamers. you would know if I owned naruto...lol

* * *

Beep Beep Bee-SMASH 

I awoke when I heard an annoying beeping sound. I got out my hand from the covers and smashed the annoying sound. 'whoops' I thought. I got out of my bed and walked to the bathroom.

I turned the taps on and stripped myself of my clothes; I also took out my contacts. When I looked in the mirror I saw green eyes looking back at me. I stepped into the shower and made sure my black hair was all wet. I lathered the shampoo in my hands and soothed it in my hair and massaged my scalp with the liquid. I did the same with my conditioner and washed it out. I then grabbed a poofy ball and lathered it in body wash and rubbed it all over my body.

I made sure all the body wash was off before stepping out of the shower and turning all the water off. I grabbed the red towel now hanging off the rack on the door and dried myself free of the water. I soothed lotion on my body and put a new pair of panties and bra on. I put on a new pair of contacts and when I looked up into the mirror my eye color was now red again.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked into my closet. I looked around and spotted a red tube top and grabbed it. I then grabbed a black tank top and put that on, then the tube top. I grabbed a short cut black sweater that hugged my chest and went to find the black denim mini skirt I bought yesterday. I found it and pulled it on over my black silk panties.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. I looked at the oven clock and the lights flashed 8:10. I went to the fridge and grabbed a miniature sunny d bottle and chugged the whole thing. I went to the crate full of my shoes and grabbed a pair and red strap high heels and slipped them on and strapped the small belt that encircled my ankle.

"Leia, I'm going to drive the new Eclipse I bought yesterday to get to school so do what you want today!" I yelled up the stairs. I walked to the door grabbed my keys, my book bag and put the keys in my skirt pocket and slung the bag over my shoulder.

I walked outside and looked at the black and red Mitsubishi Eclipse sitting in my garage. I walked over and opened the door and put the keys in the ignition. I turned it on and set it to my favorite station. On the radio resounded Whispers in The Dark by Skillet

**'Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses'**

I started singing with the radio.

**'Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses**

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire'  
**  
I pulled up into the parking lot of the school as the chorus sang out

**'No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
Whispers In The Dark'**

As the second verse was starting I turned the car off and got out taking the keys with me. Some girls were staring at as guys stared at my car. I walked up to the doors and walked down the hall. I looked up and red each sign that came up until I spotted the 'Office' sign. I rushed to the office door and reached for the handle and stopped as I spotted the door opening. A girl with blonde hair in 4 ponytails walked out as her facial features were set in an annoyed expression. I grabbed the door as soon as it was starting to lose shut and the girl stopped and looked at me before turning once again and setting of down a hall. I walked in and saw and woman with black shoulder-lengthed hair sat at a desk and a door resided behind it.

"Excuse me I'm new and I would like my schedule." I stated politely as not to make a bad impression. The woman nodded and asked "Name?"

"Mina Sanai." I stated boredly as if I was in a conference meeting with the elder vampires I used to attend. The woman nodded and grabbed a white envelop and gave it to me before mentioning I had a guide.

"Who is it?" I asked with a kind of curiosity in my voice. The woman gestured behind me and I turned around and saw the blonde girl with 4 ponytails standing behind me with a bored expression etched on her face.

I nodded to her and spoke politely, "My name is Sanai, Mina. What's your name?"

"Sabaku, Temari. Welcome to Konoha High Mina I'm a senior." She nodded and bowed a little as I bowed back. She led me out of the office.

"What classes do you have?" Temari asked as we walked down a hall.

"Here read my schedule." I stated. Temari took my schedule out of my hands and red it over she then smiled.

"Ya!, because I signed up in the help a sophomore thing I'm in 3 of your classes. Math, Gym, and Science. Math our teacher is Anko, then Gym our teacher is Gai, then in Science our teacher is sorta creepy, his name is Orochimaru." Temari spoke happily.

I nodded and then asked, "Hey Temari because your my first friend here I want to tell you a secret in Gym in 2nd hour ok?" Temari nodded enthusiastically and led me to my homeroom class. Temari won't be late, because she had slips so she wouldn't be counted as late for her classes.

I waved by to her before opening the door as I knocked. There was no teacher and most of the kids were out of there seat. I saw in the back corner a seat that was empty so I hurriedly walked to the seat and sat, I closed my eyes while I relaxed. I was so relaxed about having my favorite seating spot I didn't know someone was beside the chair.

"Excuse me who are you?" the person asked.

"Sanai, Mina." I stated boredly and continued to relax with my eyes closed.

"Ohayo, Sanai-san" the person said. I opened the eye nearest the person was talking; the person was a girl with 2 brown buns on top of her head. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at me. I nodded to her.

"Do you want to know who I am or do I just walk away?" The girl asked impatiently. I opened my eyes and stated,

"If you want me to know who you are then say who you are but it would be obvious to introduce yourself when I already told you who I am, wouldn't it be common sense for me to expect you to know to introduce yourself instead of waiting for me to ask?"

The girl looked shocked then opened her mouth to speak, "Ok then well my name is Tenten and I just wanted to know who the new girl was, I saw you walk into the building before the bell rang to come inside."

I nodded then said boredly, "Did you want a whole intro or just a summary?"

"The whole enchilada!" Tenten said happily of me talking.

I nodded then started, "Ok well my name is Sanai, Mina, I'm 16 and I just moved here I have a Mitsubishi Eclipse and a house that I live in with my guardian and me. My parents died when I was 4 so I lived on my own."

Tenten looked sad when I mentioned my parents' death, and then I licked my fangs as a habit when I feel sadness, fear, and anger radiate from someone.

"So was that what you wanted to here or my whole life's' story, unless you got your fix." I stated nonchalantly. Tenten shook her head and then said happily,

"I lost my parents when I was 5 so now I have someone who shared the pain I had." Tenten then dragged me out of my seat and pulled me to a group of girls.

One girl had a blonde ponytail with azure eyes. Another girl had Pearl-like eyes and blue-ish purple-ish hair. A girl with black hair in a low ponytail with pearl-like eyes sat beside the other girl with the same eyes.

"Mina, this is Ino, Hinata, and Aikoi." Tenten introduced while sitting beside the blonde haired girl named Ino. I sat beside the girl name Aikoi and then I ask

"How come you and Hinata's eyes are that color?"

Aikoi looked bright and then stated smartly, "We're from the Hyuuga clan, all Hyuuga's have these eyes." When she said these eyes she pointed to her pearl like eye. She then pointed to my eyes

"How are your eyes red, that isn't a natural color." She asked.

"Because I have colored contacts, my original eye color is green." I stated. We heard the door open and close and in strode a silver- haired man with a mask on.

"Ohayo Minna-san, continue whatever you were doing, the bell will ring any minute." He announced while pulling out an orange book.

I burst out laughing when I realized what book that was.

Everyone looked at me then looked where I was staring. The each found I was staring at the book. They turned back around and started what they were doing as I stopped laughing.

About 8 seconds later the bell rang as I got up and asked Tenten if she knew where the Language Arts room was.

"Mina you stay here if you're in Kakashi-sensei's English class." Tenten stated as if it was obvious.

"I'm new so I wouldn't know would I!" I snapped as I sat back down in the corner Tenten left looking hurt, I realized I should've been nicer. I'm not naturally nice. I'm a lone wolf a one man woman. I'm not used to friends so what would you expect? Not being nice Duh!

As I sat at the corner seat more and more kids came filling in and seating in seats while Kakashi-sensei sat at his desk reading the book I realized was the top porn book Icha Icha Paradise.

I pulled my black book bag onto my lap and pulled out a black sketch book and flipped through the many gory pictures of women and men dripping with blood each with a bite mark on their neck; my insignia on each of their left foreheads.

I flipped through each of the pages until I found a new page. I checked the rest of the pages and found only 8 more to fill before I start another one. I started a body journal when I was 10. Leia said I was good at drawing and told me to start a portfolio so I did. I name it my body journal, and as you know each page I have drawn a body dripping of blood.

I draw them after I have bitten them and most I find are men and women in their early 20s. Leia thinks I should search for people around that age as an idea of my type of blood.

I start to sketch out the man I had drunk Saturday and as I was sketching the hair someone poked my shoulder.

I turned my head and saw Hinata standing there looking shy. I smiled and motioned her to sit in the desk next to me. She sat down and grabbed a notebook and sketch a chibi me. I laughed a little at this and put my picture of the man on hold and asked

"Could I borrow a piece of paper?" Hinata nodded and tore a paper from the notebook she had. I took the paper and made a chibi Hinata, Aikoi, me, Ino, and Tenten.

I then drew a chibi Temari and me standing together.

"Hinata is there a kind of gang thing in Konoha High?" I asked shyly.

You heard me I asked that, because as you know I've always on the move and this is the first time I settled anywhere and I have been homeschooled by Leia, I've never been to high school!

"Ya, me Tenten Ino and my sister Hanabi and my cousin Aikoi and Neji are in Gaara's Group. You know Gaara's sister Temari. You're drawing her so that's how I know." Hinata stated. I nodded and asked something that's been bugging me since this topic arouse in my head.

"Who are the school rulers here if there are gangs? I know Gaara is one, because you told me but who are the others?"

"Gaara is the leader of the Goth/Punks, Sasuke is leader of Jocks/Prep Boys, Shikamaru is the leader of the Geniuses/Smart People, and Kin is leader of the Popular Girls/Prep Girls."

Hinata answered, I was shocked, because I haven't heard her talk this much. I've only seen her nodded her head or give 1-4 word answers. I was stunned beyond belief she would explain that much as I nodded incoherently. I started to draw the man once more by sketching the hair and then I sketched the face with an absent look upon my face until I heard my name being called.

"Sanai, Mina?" Kakashi-sensei called

"Here!" I yelled while stile drawing absent-minded.

Hinata looked at my drawing over my shoulder and I became self-conscious of my drawing like I always do. I closed my sketchbook really fast and started to fake laugh.

Hinata stared at me suspiciously then turned back to the front. I sighed in relief as I opened to a page I drew a few years ago. It was a woman drenched in blood with the same neck marks and insignia.

The woman had black hair by the shading and onyx eyes, she looked 24. Her facial features showed horror while drenched in the blood as I licked my fangs again for the 2nd time that day.

The bell rang later as I packed my notebook and sketchbook.

I got up and walked to the place Temari instructed me to go to get to the gym. I opened the door to the girls locker and went to the locker I was assigned. Inside was a pair of blue shorts and a white t-shirt. I stared at it for awhile until a female voice I recognized as Temari resounded saying

"Hurry up girls' time for class." I stood there and stared a while longer before I closed it and put the lock back on. I walked to the door Temari's voice came from and ended up walking into a huge room with students wearing the t-shirts and short put in their lockers.

I walked casually to the bleachers and sat there staring at everyone. Temari walked up to the top bleachers to me where I sat in the corner doodling in my notebook.

"Where are your clothes? They were left in your locker." She stated.

"I'm not wearing white or blue." I stated firmly

Temari sighed in resignation and walked back down the bleachers towards 4 other girls. I continued to doodle until I saw I man wearing a green full-body spandex suit.

"Alright! Time to do 100 push-ups then 3oo running laps then to finish 500 jumping jacks!" The man I assumed was Gai-sensei spoke excitedly. A boy wearing the same thing the man did shouted

"HAI GAI-SENSEI!"

"Gai-sensei can't run overdue it again, how about try 10 sit-ups 5 laps and 15 jumping jacks, then let's start a game of dodgeball." Temari reasoned.

"All in favor of Temari's idea raise your hand." Gai-sensei stated.

All of the kids except the boy wearing the exact thing Gai-sensei wore raised their hands. Gai-sensei sighed it defeat and started counting the stretches before starting the game.

'I'm good at dodgeball too!' I whined in my head. They started the game and I watched occasionally while trying to perfect my drawing of my prey on Saturday.

Temari was good at dodgeball too. She was the only one able to catch the ball without dropping it by the power of the blow. She tosses fast enough not to miss her target. Her team won the 1st and 2nd round.

The bell rang in the middle on the 3rd round and by the looks of it the other team was winning this time.

I got up and put my sketchbook and notebook back in my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I walked to the exit and continued on my way to band. Yay band at 3rd hour! (Can you hear the sarcasm?)

My specialty is drums. I can even play Whispers in The Dark on drums, just from hear the song. I can now play a lot of my favorite songs drum parts by memories. When I enter I find Tenten sitting at a flute chair I gave a slight wave and sat down at a drummers' chair.

The door opens to reveal a woman with light red hair and sparkling red eyes. She sighed and closed the door behind her and sat down at the teachers' desk.

She begun reading down named until she called my name

"Sanai, Mina?"

"Here!" I stated monotone.

She checked my name and kept going down the list shouting names and listening for confirmation of the students' presence.

She put the clipboard down after calling out names and said "I am your new band teacher; Miss Sankari has transferred to a different school. My name is…

* * *

i just had to stop there i already had like 3000 words in this chapter lol ok so next time lets make it 3000 again or more weeeee! hyper from eating pickles! 


	3. Chapter 3

I can't help putting cliffhangers on my story, lolz! and thanx Tonya for helping me a lot with this story! and one more time IM NOT GONNA WRITE THE DISCLAIMER...you all would know if I owned Naruto...it would be called Gaara lol

* * *

"My name is Saria-Sensei" Saria-Sensei announced while writing her name on the board then stepping aside.

"I will be your new band director and band club will consist of the Flutes, Drums, and Trumpets. I need those who play the instruments I just listed to stay after class; I have a special show I want you to perform for the school." She stated as she scanned the room to see us all nodded in understandment.

I nodded too; I would like to see what skills the other drummers have. She handed out basic sheet music while readying the conductors' wand. She started to wave the wand as to signal all the keys as we belt out the music we sight read from the sheet music. She signaled the drums to play and it was bugging me how slow I had to play. You can tell I like heavy metal and rock music. They have big drum solos and such in each music piece.

"Alright I like your abilities I would like to hear each of you give a solo you can capably play. Use your best tactics." Saria-sensei ordered.

I was 3rd last so I could just listen while everyone did there solos. Tenten was pretty good in flute, but the amount of air she blows, she could be a singer.

Soon it was drum section and some I decided couldn't match up with my speed so I declared that I was 1st chair.

Wait! I take that back I might be 2nd chair! I looked over 2 chairs down and stared at a boy with messy, fiery red haired boy drumming his heart out and his speed could match mine. After his solo I waited till it was my turn. My turn came after a boring little solo but some girl and I stood. Some guys eyed my body while I passively glared at nothing I readied my drum sticks and begun to play the solo I heard, by memory, from Drum Line. I did the complete solo perfectly before doing the rest and sitting down.

I found out when I play my drums I blank out and then when I'm done my part I come back and act like I didn't just blank out. I liked my fangs when I felt anger rolling off a few guys and girls. 'Damn, don't get jealous, because I can play it!' I yelled in my mind.

It's true you can be jealous of me, because I'm perfect. I have a flawless face, perfect body, talent, and I'm strong. I'm sorry I'm bragging but it's so true! Ok now that I said that back to the class.

Umm…Yay! I have drummers 1st chair! Yay! But that hot red-head sits beside me I don't know his name I wasn't paying attention until she called my name.

I subconsciously hit my head while thinking of myself being stupid and as I looked at the guy from the corner of my eye he was staring at me! Maybe he was staring, because I hit myself…Nah! I started to blush and held a small tint of pink on my cheeks until he turned to the front again. I let out a breath I didn't know I held in until now.

When I turned to the front Saria-sensei was receiving the rest of the basic sheet music from the students and I walked up to give it to her. Before she took the music from me she whispered

"You're an amazing drummer, do you want the solo I was going to give Gaara?"

I nodded as she nodded back and I then now found something out about the boy. His name is Gaara!I sat down on my sit and then the bell rang.

I got up slung my bag around my shoulder and headed to science. Temari is in this class! YES! I'm so excited the day is almost over I have math, history, and art left after lunch! Then I'm on my way home.

I need to feed again tonight. I can go for 2 nights then I will need to feed again, unless I don't fear people to see my fangs enlarge in class. I do so I feed, I don't want anyone to find out my race.

I only know my cousin, uncle, and Leia are vampires. Leia can get over her blood lust. I'm a teen vampire I can't control myself, one time one I was 13 I attacked 5 people, because I didn't feed on time.

I walked into the room with the room number matching my schedule paper. Temari sat beside a boy with a pineapple-shaped head and a boy with red tracks down his face sat beside the other boy.

"Hey Temari!" I shouted excitedly as I stopped in front of her. She looked up and grinned will standing up and walking over to me to hug me.

We hugged then I told Temari about band class and she laughed.

"You like Gaara?!" she whispered incredulously. I nodded my head then she said something that surprised me.

"Gaara is my little brother. Don't worry I won't tell him I'll just help you get him. He is a hard headed person. Oh ya! You didn't tell me what you wanted to say to me in gym in 2nd hour." Temari reminded me

"I just wanted to say that my name isn't really Mina nor did I transfer here. I'll tell you if you everything if you come to my house. I trust you enough to tell you my life's work of keeping this secret safe." I saidTemari nodded then she asked

"Where do you live?"

"3 blocks from here. The house the is straight in front of London Ave. on the road of Kerai Road." I stated fast

After I said where I lived Temari was shocked then she laughed. I stared in wonder about what she was laughing about then she stated

"So you're the one who is our new neighbor. I live on your left side of your house in the blue house. I wish I bought that house, but it was so expensive."

I exchanged a shocked and delighted look with Temari as we giggled like school girls. I told her I'd drive her to my house in my car while her brothers can drive her car home.

Temari agreed to the whole idea and suggested we have a sleep over with Tenten, Hinata, and Aikoi. I nodded in agreement and as if on cue the three previously name girls walked in along with Ino.

"Hey girls I'm having a sleepover tonight and Temari gave me the idea to ask you." I asked.

All the girls nodded but Ino.

"I can't I'm doing something tonight" she stated firmly.

I nodded then we began planning when the door slammed open and in walked a man with long flowing black hair and golden eyes with purple mascara. I would have mistaken him as a woman if I didn't spot the flat chest.

"Konnichiwa, Orochimaru-sensei." The class plus I chorused.

He waved slightly then stated.

"Turn to page 119 and study the many minerals we will have a test on Friday to see how much you remember from last year."

"Hai" chorused around the room.

I grabbed the big text book out of my bag and turned to the mentioned page and began studying.

I remember having an intense test of minerals that Leia gave me and I now have knowledge of 78 different minerals. I always thought I was a history person, but I found I'm a science person.

I put my book away when I read all the pages about minerals and while I was reading I found I knew all the information for this test and pretended to read till the bell rang

"Temari and I sitting with you and the girl at lunch?" I asked shy while wondering why I asked. Usually I eat along I am used to being alone.

Temari nodded and I followed her and the other 4 girls. I followed them down a hall until I wondered my eye and caught a large crowed rounded to a circle.

I squinted my ears and they turned purple. I seen through a small gap and witnessed the boy named Gaara punch a boy with dark blue hair in the stomach.

I ran into the middle of the fight and caught both boys wrist and maneuvered around until I held both boys arms behind their backs.

"What the hell!" the boy with blue hair shouted, obviously mad.

"Let me go Sanai, Now!" Gaara ordered. By the time I turned my eyes to contact theirs my eye color was back to red. I gently released their wrist and they turned to each other again.

"If you guys start fighting again you'll get embarrassed, I will stop the fight by fighting both of you." I stated calmly as if this happened a million times; which it has.

"Just continue to the lunch room or do I have to escort you 2 little boys to lunch?" I asked as if in authority. The boys looked off in different directions as I took that as I no

"Don't fight again or you can be embarrassed by getting your ass kicked by a girl." I stated firmly.

I walked away with a slight wave, my heels clicking on the ground. The dark-haired boy stared after me as Gaara started down some other hallway.

I entered the lunch room and spotted Temari and the girls sitting with a few boys.

"Hey Temari I caught Gaara fighting some dark-haired boy." I stated calmly.

Temari sighed and nodded and gestured me to sit beside her. I sat and began to plan the sleepover happening at my house tonight. A few minutes later I got my lunch and ate while discussing the topic of doing dress up at my house.

"I still have to tell you guys my super, top-secret, secret." I stated hurriedly while listening to Hinata suggesting we buy snacks after school.

I'm driving all the girls in my car to my house, but first we're going to the grocery story.

The bell rang to signal to start 5th hour. I got up, put my tray on the rack, and started down towards History.

I sat and started to copy the notes that were shown on the overhead and listening to Ibiki-sensei talk about the gory horrors of World War 2.

Every time he mentioned blood I licked my fangs as they grew larger. My blood lust grew each time he said blood so I asked if I could to the bathroom.

As I walked down the hall I felt someone following me so I turned around to face the boy Gaara fought this afternoon. I stared at him as he smirked, probably thought I was checking him out.

He isn't very special, chicken-butt hair, onyx eyes and wore white shorts and a baggy blue shirt. I stepped closer to me when I turned back aroundI spoke over my shoulder to him

"Get lost Uchiha, I've seen your clan, before I've fought one before they aren't all that, just like you. I'm not interested, now leave." I walked off not expecting him to leave; I kept walking knowing he was still following me.

I walked into the girls' washroom and looked into the mirror.

I took out my contacts and looked again; emerald eyes stared back at me and when I squinted they turned blue. I put my contacts in again and opened my mouth. My fangs went back to normal just when I opened my mouth.

I walked back down the hall now aware a girl was now following me. I turned around quick and caught the girl by the neck. She struggled in my hold while I opened my mouth to speak

"What is it with you people and stalking me? Am I really that interesting as a new student?" I questioned the girl.

"I followed you, because I wanted to know what Sasuke-kun saw in a Goth girl like you!" the small blonde girl shouted. I shook my head and dropped her. I started walking back to my class and slipped inside when the bell rang.

I jumped for joy when I knew that next hour was math. I mean I'm good at math I excel in math, math is my thing!

I raced down to the math room and sat in the seat I've been sitting in for all my classes; My little corner seat.

I took out my notebook and copied the pre-written equations onto my paper from the board. A woman with a swirl shaped ponytail on her blue/purple head sat on her teachers' desk and instructed the students write the answers and hand them to the front. I finished in 10 minutes and walked to the front.

"You're done already Sanai?" Anko-sensei asked.

I nodded and asked what to do now. She said I could have free time for the rest of class. I nodded and walked back to my seat.

I pulled out my sketchbook and sketched a woman with brown hair and a fairly good complexion on the next page opposite to the man.

I forgot to mention sometimes I predict my prey once in awhile. Mostly happens after 3 kills. I licked my fangs I drew the neck holes and the insignia on the forehead. I sketched a tube top and a skirt with 2 arms perfectly before the bell for math was over.

I jumped out of my seat and practically ran to the art room across the hall.

I jumped in the back seat and sat patiently while waiting for the other students to come in before the bell. The woman at the front with long black hair sat in the teachers' desk at the front and asked politely

"Can I have your name so I can check your name off"

I nodded and answered

"My name is Sanai, Mina."

The woman I presumed Kurenai-sensei nodded and used a pen and checked off my name. Hinata came through the door and sat beside me. I nodded to her then started a long conversation before the class started. This time Hinata shook or nodded her head instead of answering my question. I sighed and started the assignment we were assigned; due Friday.

Our assignment was to draw our favorite interests in life. I so far drew a bat, wolf , full moon, and I'm drawing a night scenery for the background.

When the bell rang I yelled, everyone started at me and then continued out the door. I grabbed my board for my drawing and put it in my bag as me and Hinata walked out the door.

We walked down the hall, out the front door, and towards my car where Tenten, Aikoi, and Temari standing there. I unlocked the car as everyone climbed; I climbed in the drivers' side and turned the Eclipse on and pulled out.

* * *

We made it to my house with 7 bags full of groceries. When I told them anything they wants, we ended up getting 6 jars or ice cream, 29 candy bars, 14 packs of gum, 5 boxes of popcorn, I bought 7 movies, and 13 boxes of assorted candies.

We walked into my dark house and made our way to my kitchen. I grabbed the heat up pizza and put it in the oven. I turned it on to the required temp, and set the timer.

We walked out of my kitchen into my living room and each girl sat on one of my bean bag chairs. I sat in the blood red one while Temari sat in my purple one, Tenten sat in my chocolate brown bean bag and Hinata sat in my ocean blue one. Aikoi sat on my pink colored one. I have no clue why I bought a pink one but I did, now it's getting used, I can't stand pink.

We popped in Jeepers Creepers 2, and sat in pairs of 2 on a beanbag. I sat with Tenten, Aikoi and Hinata sat together and Temari just sat, she didn't look scared one bit.

Every time something happened to the bus I jumped and clung to Tenten will she just sat and glued her eyes to the flat screen in front of her.

After the movie which ended around 10:45, we sat in a circle and I yelled loudly

"TIME FOR TRUTH OF DARE!"

A chorus of yes! Rang through the room as I started.

"Tenten Truth or Dare?"

"Truth I have nothing to hide in my soul." She spoke confidently

"Do you like Aikoi's Brother?" I asked suspiciously.

When I asked Aikoi perked up at my question, obviously eager to have dirt on Tenten and her brother, Neji.

"Y-Ye-Ya" Tenten stuttered very embarrassed turning bright pink.

"Ok Tenten ask someone!" Aikoi yelled laughing at the twin-bunned girls' predicament of saying this confession in front of her crushes' sister.

Tenten nodded confidently and smirked at Hinata. Hinata looked scared and knew what she would ask if she said Truth.

"I'll choose dare, I know what you'll ask." Hinata said confidently.

"I dare you to strip off your shirt and ring Temari's door bell. I know the boys are having a get together tonight." Tenten laughed after seeing Hinata's scared expression.

She gave a loud sigh and took her shirt off. WOW! Hinata hides those under her baggy shirts!

When she took off her shirt she had a tight bra strapped over plump, full breasts. She stood up and walked out my front door. We watched out the side window and laughed hard when we saw Naruto answer the door. Hinata fainted at the sight and got up quickly and ran in my house.

"I swear if you say anything about this at school I'll break your legs." Hinata threatened while her bright red blush faded away. She sat back down as we reformed the circle.

"Ok Temari Truth or Dare?" Hinata asked shyly

"DARE!" Temari instantly shouted.

"Run around the block shouting your crazy." Whoever said Hinata wasn't always nice?

Temari nodded ran out my door and was gone 7 minutes before bursting in my door. She walked as far as the circle of girls and rolled on the floor beside me gasping for breath.

"Some…Boys…Chased Me…In…The Last…Stretch." Temari panted out.

"Mina Truth or Dare?" Temari asked after she was done gasping for air.

"Truth." I said with my head held high.

"Ok, do you like Gaara?" she asked with a voice of knowing.

I blushed then nodded my head a couple of time before going

"Aikoi who do you like?" I blurted out before settling my blush.

Aikoi blushed then said " Kiba"

I started laugh then stopped after I found she was serious and said a quick sorry. She nodded as to accept it then I said finally

"Now I have to tell you my top-secret SECRET!" I shouted. I then ran upstairs and asked Leia if it was actually all right if I told my new best friends if it was aloud. With a quick nod I bounded down stairs and stated.

"Here is my life's' tale."

"Ok my actual name is Sakura Haruno; I am a part of the famous vampire clan. I am a widely known bounty hunter since I was 12, which is the reason I can afford this.I'm 16 and an official S-class Vampire." I stopped then continued.

" My parents died in front of me when I was small. I only know of my Uncle, Cousin, and Leia who are of my same race. My uncle I don't know the where abouts' of and my cousin I don't know. My specialty in my life is foresight and my talents are drawing, drumming, and singing. I don't care if you would like to stay away from me from now on, but know you 4 are the only ones to know of this secret." I finished.

Everyone looked shocked; they didn't look scared like I thought they would. All of a sudden I heard a knock on my door.

I turned and left to the door. As I opening it there stood a girl no older than me. I studied her as she stood there. Her long black locks framed her frail complexion as her golden eyes clashed with my own blood red eyes.

"Hey there, Sakura!" the girl shouted happily.

* * *

Ohhhhh who is the new mystery girl? try to guess and I have a good thingy going on with my buddy Tonya for ideas! 


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Sorry for the long wait! I got caught up in my new story and school started today! I was like " NOOO!" lol anyways thanx for bearing with me! and also plz review!** **and no more DISCLAIMERS!**

-talking- character to readers  
"talking" speaking  
_talking _some kinda thing I forgot lol  


* * *

I stood in the doorway frozen to the spot. I can't believe she found me! I mean come on I tried to flee from 3 different countries trying to outrun her! If I'm scared of a vampire hunter…which I'm not, I'd fear and I mean FEAR this girl standing in front of me.

"Hey Sakura do you remember me? I smell humans, are you beginning to feed? Can I join? What happened? Are you avoiding me? I'm hungry." The golden eyed girl spoke fastly. I stood rooted to the spot until I felt someone behind me.

"Hey Sakura who's at the door", Temari asked impatiently.

I gawked at her. I thought they didn't like me. If they did… nice reaction to that info!

"Temari this is my cousin Mika Haruno. Mika this is Temari, My _FRIEND_." I introduced.

I let Mika into the house and she immediately went into the living room. I smacked my head and then ran upstairs to Leia's room.

"Leia, Mika's here, in my house running around and asking if she can feed on my friends!" I practically had a spasm attack from the amount of anger, fear, and anxiety of having Mika over.

You have never even seen Mika in action! She is a vicious cousin, yes she is the same age as me, but she acts like a 6 year old when it comes to having fun! I mean one time I brought her to the movies with me; she sucked someone in the theatre! They found the body and we had to flee! Grrr, if I had a choice of death or 100 years with Mika, I'd go with death!

I raced downstairs and walked into the living room to find Mika almost full-blooded vampire form standing before my 4 frightened friends.

"Mika what are you doing!" I shouted loudly.

"I did say I was hungry at the door didn't I?" she stated as-matter-of-factly.

I ran in front of my friends and went full-blooded vampire form. I towered over Mika as she turned into her human form and coward before me, an official-legal vampire. She crawled on the couch as I turned into my human form and told her Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Aikoi were my friends and they weren't here for feeding on.

Mika weakly understood and asked me if she could stay with me, she said she lost her father while being attacked by a group of werewolves. I was to say sorry and sad for my cousin. I mean can't I be if her father, My Uncle, was mauled werewolves?

I wonder what those werewolves looked like; because I heard the Uchiha clan had a few families born with werewolves. I wonder if that Sasuke Uchiha was one, if he was I'll kill him! He has an older brother I know that's a vampire. Their clan has a vast amount of different races in it. They have Elves that were cast out not 2 years ago, werewolves they keep; they also have a few vampires born every now and then, then they have the regular race of humans that make up the rest of the clan.

My clan was made of all vampires, and then we had like 5 human babies every 4 years. Oh back to my sad cousin.

I hugged her and whispered carefully,

"I feel very bad and you know he was my uncle too, a fellow vampire and Haruno. I'm sorry and you can stay as long as you want, but promise me you only feed when I feed."

To this she nodded then I whispered again,

"I'm feeding tonight, but not on these girls, they are my friends and I trusted them to keep my secret of what we are."

She nodded again then she turned in my hug and spoke to the girls in front of us.

"I'm sorry for my behavior. My name is Mika Haruno; I'm Sakura's younger cousin, by only a month. We were born on the same day of the 17th on 2 different months 1 after the other. I too am a vampire and I trust you with this too as a Haruno clan member to protect this secret with your life as me and Sakura have with ours."

Temari and Tenten responded with a 'Hai!' and Ino, Aikoi and Hinata hesitatingly nodded.

I then started, "Why did you guys just stare in pure shock when I told you?" I asked shyly.

"We were shocked at first then became overprotective of your condition and decided it would be for better not to leave a fellow girl and vampire behind. We were surprised another one of us has turned up; there have been a few that have moved here." Temari stated.

I was beyond shocked. I knew something was up with that after-reaction but what the hell! I was astonished! Temari, Hinata, Aikoi, and Tenten were vampires! And I wasn't able to sense it! Impossible! I mean I am a good tracker so I should have known they were vampires.

"Show me your fangs then." I decided. As I told them to, each licked their K-9 teeth and each grew fangs, just like mine.

"Well now I believe you guys. So that means Gaara's a vampire Temari!" I asked sort of excitedly, I mean come on! If we were the same race I wouldn't have to worry about craving for blood around him! If we're the same species you don't get waves of emotions from them. Well back to Temari nodding her head. Yes! Cha!!

"Cool now I don't have to worry about emotion waves around him haha" I half laughed half stated.

"Now let's get back to the sleepover!" I shouted. We then got in a circle with Mika beside me, Temari beside Mika, then Hinata and Aikoi, and Tenten in the middle of me and Aikoi. We then started up a spin the bottle styled Truth or Dare.

It was my turn first, because it is my house, the bottle landed on Hinata

"Truth…" Hinata stated.I then grew a big smile, just to clear up I learned the boys' names and what they looked like, the only guy I met out of the group was Gaara.

"Who do you like Hina-chan?" I asked mischievously.

"Na-Nar-Naruto-kun" Hinata answered with a bit of a stutter and a huge mega-blush. We all laughed but Mika was confused

"Who's Naruto?" Mika asked very confused and annoyed for being confused.

"Naruto is one of 6 guys we know, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kankurou, and Neji. All of them but Shikamaru and Kiba are vampire, The 2 we left out are werewolves." Temari explained.

"Shikamaru and Kiba are werewolves!" I shouted very loudly.

Temari nodded then stated, "We knew they were werewolves but we hung out anyways, they know we're vampires but their ok with it, they don't want to hang out with Sasuke's gang of werewolves a.k.a the preps." 

Mika and I nodded our heads in understandment then she said,

"I don't know your girls' names.

"I sweatdropped, I knew I forgot to do something.

"Mika, this is Sabaku Temari, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Aikoi, and Tenten." I introduced, pointing to each individual as I said their name.

"Hi everyone you all know I'm Mika Haruno, Sakura's cousin. I forgot to mention I came here to see if I could live with Sakura, because…because…" the Mika burst into tears. I hurriedly patted her back while whispering comforting words and then I shot a worried glance at Temari.

"It's ok Mika its ok. Don't worry you can stay here, and come to school with me, I'll protect you. We'll go hunting tonight ok?" I whispered to her.

Temari stared at me wide-eyed then started, "Sakura you're going feeding _tonight._What about the sleepover?"

"I know, but I have to feed tonight, and I know Mika feeds at the same time I do so ya." I explained sorta. Hinata and Aikoi stared in worried expressions and then Aikoi spoke up,

"Me and Hinata are on planned feeding schedule too, and we wouldn't mind if we could feed with you 2."

"Mika is that ok if Aikoi and Hinata came with?" I whispered into her ear. I felt her nod her head and I nodded to Aikoi. Temari looked angry with the Hyuuga cousins and then tuned her fury to me.

"Sakura, what about the sleepover! Are we all going out feeding or just you 4?" Temari questioned rapidly. She seemed furious with me and my sudden room-mate. She then calmed down after Hinata got up and walked over to hug her. I then tried to reason to her.

"Temari how about we finish this night with a good blood feast. I'm hungry I can sense it in all of you. So how about it?"

Temari hesitated before nodding her head. I got up and walked up to Leia's room.

"Leia I'm taking the girls and Mika to feed now." I stated.

"What! You can't take humans with you!" Leia argued with my statement.

"Well they aren't human, all of them are vampires. They each showed me their fangs." I countered back.

Leia nodded and waved her hand to motion me out. I walked out of her room and walked to my room and to my full-lengthed mirror. I stared to my reflection and waited till my reflection dissipated in the mirror.

"It's time to feed" I whispered in a hoarse voice as I fell to the ground, my fangs enlarged and my nails grew longer. I felt my contacts fall out and I looked it the mirror. The only thing showing, were bright slits, a bright purple-blue. I felt a sharp pain in my back and I crouched again. Out of my back spread big black wings, then a sharp pain invaded my ears. I felt my hearing grow immensely and heard groaning and moans coming from down stairs. With much trouble I made my way down stairs to see 5 fully, truly formed vampires, each with a different fluorescent-colored eyes. I ordered in a more high pitched voice,

"It's time to feed; we can go out my backyard I have fences so no nosy, neighbors can see. We'll take flight and spread in groups of 2. Me and Mika, Aikoi and Hinata, Temari are you fine hunting alone? You can hunt with one of us." The one I presumed Temari, the vampire with fluorescent blue eyes, shook their head and stated firmly,

"I eat alone. I'm too messy and nasty way, that's what my brothers say. I'll be fine hunting alone, so don't worry about me."

I nodded and motioned the only vampire with fluorescent pink eyes beside me. The twin green eyes squeezed together more and I could tell Hinata and Aikoi apart by the way their eyes were sized. Hinata had wide and excited eyes, while Aikoi had bored and slightly closed eyes.

"Alright we have 1 hour feed one 2 or 1 person, don't get caught, and whatever you do don't attract any werewolves." I stated as a team leader. I felt as though I were team leader ,maybe because I've been on my own for most and almost all of my life, or the fact I'm an experienced vampire who has hunted for others as well as myself. Yes I have hunted for others. I used to have 2 younglings following me until an Uchiha werewolf attacked me, said his name was Itachi Uchiha. He mentioned something about being cast out by his family, even if he were royal and pure blood. He feasted on them in front of my eyes and told me because I was a pretty young _lady_ I should leave and forget about the younglings and _running along_.

I vowed on that day I would be a loner to avoid tragedy, the younglings' names were Miguel and Loria. Both had fluorescent yellow when they went full vampire, made me amazed they could because both were twins, each the same as the other. Both talked quite a lot and sometimes they talked at the same time, the same words too. I wish I had siblings, never did and I know I never will.

We headed out my back door and into the yard, we stationed in different corners. Mika and I were the ones closest to the house, Hinata and Aikoi were far left and Temari was far right. I used my fingers to signal on 3, 1 finger, _2 fingers, _**3 fingers! **

Then we kicked off the ground and off into the cool night sky.

I did a few log roll flips, and then did a loop-to-loop, making sure Mika was in seeing and hearing distance of me. I settled down then flew beside Mika, her face was more delightful and happy then when we were in the house. I smiled a little, and I mean _a little_, when I seen the look on her face when she started to play fly.

A few minutes after fly I smelt a huge wave of sadness by a local club and followed from rooftops with Mika, I knew she felt it too. We followed the signal and landed on a rooftop where an old woman and man sat looking glum and down in the dumps. I licked my already enlarged fangs and got ready to feed on the man, I sensed Mika already going for the old woman so no need to argue over it. She's picked her prey she picked it.

I jumped down onto the man and made sure to cover his mouth while I flew back up and onto a rooftop. A second later Mika was beside me with the old woman, unconscious. We both nodded and sunk our teeth in on the same time and started to feed on the luxuriously, thick, crimson liquid, running through the veins of humans.

I forgot to describe what being a vampire is like, and what we look like while I feast.

-We vampires may or may not have pale skin, Mika and I have pale skin. We have everlasting red lips and we always have eyeliner that stays for weeks on end. My eyes turn silver in the moon light while Mika's turn gold. Our birthmarks are identical, which make me wonder if we're siblings. Maybe we should go to one of those labs that checks if your siblings. I can't remember what it's called but I'll make an appointment tomorrow. Anyways we all have a specific color to our clan.

Haruno's have Red, Pink, or Silver. The Silver color is for mixed blood, Pink is for human and vampire, and Red is pure blood. By mixed blood for silver I mean like Werewolf Human and Vampire or vampire werewolf and sorceress. I'll tell you more later but I'm done feasting.-

I dropped the dead body at the same time Mika did and we grabbed the bodies and flew to the park. I found a tunnel the other night and I declared it a body hideout and I stashed the man's body from Saturday in there. We left the bodies lying on top of each other and flew to my home.

* * *

There standing in my backyard were Temari, Hinata, and Aikoi, all in human form again. As soon as Mika and I touched the ground we turned into our human forms and I asked,

"Hey you guys want to go shopping tomorrow after school. We can have a full week sleepover!"

I seen everyone but Aikoi nod,

"Since I'm in the branch family I can't stay out as long as Hinata-Chan and Hanabi-Chan. Neji-Nii-san and I are only aloud 2 nights out per week. I can sleepover on Friday if you want. Then I'm aloud out of the house during the weekend because the branch family has free time on weekends. Gomen." She explained and apologized.

"It's ok Aikoi, I understand. Does the branch family do most of the families things, as the head family rules it?" I asked curiously, hey I don't know tons about the Hyuuga family. I just know they have a special eye technique that wiped out a whole werewolf clan. Made by Hyuuga Hiashi and Hizashi; twins of the founder of the Hyuuga clan.

We started by dressing in some pajamas. I was wearing black silk pants with red bats on them; the top was red silk with a black bat in the middle of my chest. Temari was wearing red polyester shorts with a black tank top. Aikoi was wearing a bandana on her forehead; it was red, with cotton black shorts and a red shirt with the Hyuuga symbol on the back. Hinata wore silk orange pants with an orange tank top with a red fox in the middle of her chest. I lent Mika one of my pairs of pajamas and she chose dark blue silk pants with a cotton fleece blue shirt with a puppy on the front.

We then got onto our sleeping bags and I then started the awkward conversation that followed.

"Hey, I wonder what Gaara looks like naked." I asked giggling.

"Oh My God, I think I might be sick, Sakura I'm Gaara's sister. Do I want to know what your fantasies about him are?" Temari stated gagging.

"Come on Sakura I bet Kiba is way more manly then Gaara." Aikoi spoke up.

"Na-Naruto-kun could be better." Hinata shyly stated.

"I doubt it, I bet Shika is way better ten any of those guys!" Temari stated enthusiastically.

"I still think Gaara's better!" I mumbled sleepily.

"Sure." Temari stated before yawning and curling up in her sleeping bag.

"Night everyone!" Temari shouted before falling asleep, even breathing gently blowing.

"Ya G'Night Sakura, Hinata, Mika." Aikoi announced before falling asleep fastly.

"Good night Sakura, Mika" Hinata stated timidly before laying down in her sleeping bag and sleeping easily.

"We're dropping like flies." I stated easily, turning around to face a sleeping Mika in my sleeping bag. I wiped hair out of her face before undoing my hair out of the bun it's been in for the past few minutes, and gently crawling in beside Mika. I carefully pulled the blanket up aver me and Mika, careful not to wake her. I drifted to sleep not long after everyone else.

* * *

**(A/N) Hey! how was it, you know when you press the pretty GO! button at the bottom, it does the doe boy thing! no jk just plz review, I'd like to hear our ideas on my story. I almost ran out of ideas for this chapter! thanx for reading!**

Sincerely,

OnpusFavFan12


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I changed my PenName to MinaKoi9 instead of OnpusFavFan12, I didn't like that PenName. I'm sorry it took long to update, I went to a funeral this weekend and I just finished this like yesterday! so I'm so sorry! please forgive me and time to reply to reviews!

**loves-emo-guys-with-hair - Thanx! and Here is the new Update!**

The bunny always died first - Thank you I'm glad people like the story!, and here's the new update!

0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0 - Thanx and yea we will and I know Naughty Saku-chan! and Here it is!

AlaskenWildflower - Thanx I'm glad you liked it and Thank You for reviewing on my Other GaaSaku fic, even though I pospond it until I'm done one or all of my new stories!

Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad a few of you have red my story/stories so Thanx and here's the new chapter ok!

Disclaimer : **I do NOT own Naruto, I own my DS though, does that count?**

* * *

I woke up around 5:15 and thought about taking an early shower. That's when I heard the girls waking up. Waiting patiently for these sleepy girls to get up, I got out of my sleeping bag and walked to my closet.

I pulled out a red corset a black t-shirt off two hooks, and some black capris out of a drawer. My shoes I chose today were black stiletto heels. The straps were black and as it went up it went deep, blood, red that went up my shin and tied by my knee, the shoe itself was black.

I walked into one of the 4 bathrooms I had and begun my shower I needed, I smelt like blood from the previous night. I heard some sleepy, raspy voices over the rushing warm water that poured over my shoulders and back. I shut the taps off and stepped out of the shower and onto the bathrooms' cold floor. I shivered at the feeling of the cold, going on and in my warm skin.

I pulled on my clothes I previously mentioned clothes and put earrings through the 7 ear holes, 4 on one side 3 on the other. I grabbed another wide spread ring and put it through my belly button. 6 of the 7 earrings were white gold with real diamonds 1 was pure gold with a rare red diamond in the center. As for the belly button ring, it was black with red flames on the 2 ball point ends.

I walked out of the bathroom to the now occupied by 5 now-awake girls. I looked at the clock and it red 6:34. I then decided,

"Ohayo Minna! Let's go make some pancakes for breakfast!"

I heard a few sleepy 'Hai's coming from Tenten and Temari who looked like they were going to fall over any minute. I seen the Hyuuga cousins give me a curt nod before the of them walked down stairs. Mika started to walk then I caught her.

"Mika do you have any clothes with you?" I asked with a soft expression.

"No…" She replied with a soft and almost hard of hearing voice. I nodded and dragged her to my closet. I grabbed a black corset, a purple tank top, and some black cargos capris. I grabbed my black and red vans and handed the previously said items to Mika and whispered,

"Go take a shower okay? I'll get breakfast ready and by the time it's done you'll be finished."

Mika nodded and took the clothes and shoes and left to the bathroom that connected to this room. I walked out of the room downstairs to see a sleepy Tenten falling asleep again, on the stairs. I giggled a little as I shook her almost asleep body as I walked down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen to see waffles syrup and pancake mix sitting on the counter; I peeked into the living room to see Aikoi, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari watching T.V. I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the waffles and put 2 in each slot on my 2 toasters sitting on each end of my counter. I then grabbed the pancake instant mix and added water to the mixing bowl now had in my hands. I poured it in and then mixed it into a fine batter and kept mixing while the pan was on the oven heating up. I poured some of the batter on the pan and waited till the side got golden brown until I flipped it to the other side. I repeated the process a couple times until I had 12 golden pancakes 6 waffles, syrup, and butter set up on the table.

I shouted loudly,

"Temari, Tenten, Aikoi, Hinata, and Mika! Breakfast is ready!"

By order of call each girl walked in and sat at one of the 6 seats in my kitchen.

"Wow it looks so surreal!" Aikoi shouted in disbelief.

"Thanks for commenting, I don't really cook for a lot of people so I hope it's to your liking." I stated nervously.

Everyone took 2 pancakes a waffle and started pouring the syrup and spreading the butter. I tasted one of my pancakes and thought it wasn't half bad as I thought it was. To tell you the truth I normally don't cook in the first place.

Everyone seemed to be satisfied with my cooking so I cleaned up the mess and spotted the clock flashing 7:04.

"Ok girls you 4 have to get ready, Mika and I are already dressed. The school bell rings at 7:50 take a 10 minute shower then get ready in the clothes you brought from your home, and ladies, keep my bathrooms clean!" I shouted in an authoritive manner. The 4 girls giggled and I waited patiently as I heard the knobs turn and I then turned to Mika.

"Mika-Chan I'm going to school early with you to fill out your school form, I'm going to be your legal guardian as I am your only living relative ok?"

Mika nodded and I then grabbed 4 different pieces of paper, I wrote my note to the 4 girls currently taking a shower and ran upstairs and across from the door I hung the 4 notes where they would see them and hurried back down the stairs.

I grabbed a sweater for Mika and me, and headed out of the door. We jumped into my Eclipse and took off towards the school.

* * *

When we arrived at school I made sure the car was locked before Mika and I made our way towards the front of the school and into the entrance. We walked down the obscenely long hallway to the office and I asked the secretary, Shizune, to give me an admittance form. 

"Why would you need an admittance form Haruno-san?" she asked me sweetly. More like interviewing me.

"My cousin, Mika Haruno, has now been transferred from her father to my care and she is living with me at my estate. I would like to admit her to the school system as another 10th grade student, now please may I have the admittance form to fill out?" I explained then asked again.

"How, may I ask, did Haruno-san's father die?" Shizune asked with genuine concern.

"Her father had a recent murder which she did not see; she was informed by an advisor and asked if she had a relative to stay with. That was where I came in, I will now be her guardian as her only living relative and older too." I explained.

Shizune nodded and handed me the form. As I filled it out I had to ask some questions of Mika too, as to be sure of which information I put down. When I was finished I gave the form to Shizune who scanned it into her computer and then I requested,

"Can Mika-Chan have the same classes as me so we aren't late, and I can show her classes too?"

Shizune nodded and printed a similar schedule to mine, except it said Haruno Mika, instead of Haruno Sakura. I took the small sheet from Shizune and gave it to Mika who put it in her pocket and I nodded.

We started walking towards our locker; Mika was assigned to be my locker partner, as I didn't have one. We put our bags in our lockers and I took out a small beach bag that was black with red bats on it, inside is my new gym suit, I brought 3 pairs so I can take the days' pair home and wash while I had another pair in and a different just in case someone forgot theirs. Mika is the same clothing size as me, were both the same height, so she will borrow my extra pair. That reminds me, I have to tell the girls we're going shopping for Mika's new wardrobe.

We walked into the Homeroom class to see Tenten, Aikoi, Hinata, and Ino in a circle.

"Hey girls, we need to go to the mall after school to get Mika-chan a new wardrobe, she can't use my clothes forever, and plus I need some more skirts and high heels."

"Saku-Chan how many high heels do you have?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know, like 17 or 16." I answered a bit embarrassed, I mean my shoes mostly consist of something with a heel, and then I have a few flats, like vans. The girls gawked at me as I nervously giggled.

"Well Mika-Chan has the exact same schedule as me, I requested for it, so I don' have to be late for classes and showing Mika to hers at the same time." I explained, trying to get out of the tension.

Gladly the girls forgot and we went back to planning tonight's events.

"Okay, after we go shopping , we'll go to the movie rentals shop and rent jackass the movie, I haven't watched that yet and I know Mika-Chan has yet to see movies, considering she always travelled around with her dad. She's never been on her own nor has she settled anywhere, and this year will be the first year I settle down somewhere." I explained and suggested. The others nodded as the bell rung.

"Mika-Chan we stay here as the English room is here with Kakashi-sensei." I stated and as I said Kakashi-sensei the said man walked through the door, his visible eye crinkling with a sign showing he was smiling.

I sat down in the corner seat, Mika sat beside me as Hinata sat next to Mika. We all pulled a sketch book out of our bags.

Now that Mika is here I can explain about her feeding style. The night after she feeds, she pricks her finger and lets 3 or 4 droplets of blood drip on the body, she then writes her name in the droplets.

We started to draw; I drew a very detailed picture of my friends with boys I heard they liked. First was Temari and Shikamaru, then I drew Hinata and Naruto together, I then tried to draw Aikoi and Kiba, but something was off, so I erased Aikoi and it seemed unbalanced now, I then added Mika. It now seemed complete. I for no reason drew Gaara and I together, then I don't really count her as a friend, I drew Ino and the Uchiha guy I've seen yesterday, I believe it was in math class. I then I finished it with Tenten and Neji.

The descriptions went :

Temari and Shikamaru ; Temari was standing sort of bent at the waist while grinning her famous grin and Shikamaru, he was holding Temari's waist and putting his head in the crook of Temari's neck, while his stance was, he was standing sort of bent and sort of straight up.

Hinata and Naruto ; Hinata was blushing a little while connecting her fingers together as Naruto over actively hugs her, sort of lifting her in the process. Naruto was grinning madly while Hinata had a look of shock and disbelief on her face.

Mika and Kiba ; Kiba and Mika were making out while desperately hugging each other in hunger, each others' eyes were closed in the process, each within readable faces. Both people had their legs intertwined with the others, trying to be as close as possible.

Tenten and Neji ; Tenten as sleeping with a serene look on her face, a look of pure relaxation. Neji was leaning on a tree looking down on her without cold cruel eyes; instead he had warm, loving pearl-like eyes. Tenten's head lay on Neji's lap as she slept and Neji just gazed at the brunette.

Ino and Uchiha ; I haven't heard his name yet, just that he's called Uchiha, I've met an Uchiha by the name of Uchiha Itachi. Seemed he was running from something but still stopped to see the supernatural cherry blossom, me. Back to the drawing, Ino was pushed up into Uchiha's hip as he had his arm slung around her shoulders, she had a look of pure delight and the Uchiha smirked a little.

Sakura and Gaara ; I had an impulse to draw this, so I did. I was sitting on a tree branch leaning into Gaara who had his back up against the trunk on the same branch; he had his arms around my waist and just gazed into the nothingness of the end of the picture. I however was looking into Gaara's jade eyes and smiling.

I smiled at my pictures and decided to keep them in picture frames at home. I looked over to see Hinata taking notes and Mika drawing too. I looked over her shoulder and spotted her and me, smiling and hugging each other like a pair of sisters. I smiled a tiny bit in my usually stoic and carefree face.

The bell rang a few minutes after and I jumped out of my seat with Mika in tow towards the Gym.

"Mika-Chan, because they don't have suitable gym clothes I brought my own, I brought 3 pairs so I can give one to you, and I use one myself."

After stating this I handed her a pair of black short and red tank top, I wore a black tank top and pair of shorts. We dressed quickly if we didn't want to miss warm ups.

We walked out of the locker room dressed in the previously mentioned attire, getting wolf-called as we walked towards the girls, Temari walked over to the locker to remind the girls still in there, to hurry up. I walked over to Tenten, Hinata, and Aikoi, Mika was trailing behind me.

"Hey girls like my new gym clothes?" I asked while doing a little twirl.

"Hey babe let the rest of us check it before you ruin the moment" a boy wolf-called with red tattoo triangles sliding down on his face. He had coal eyes and brown hair; he wore the proper gym clothes which, now that I observe it, were really tight. You could see the boys' muscles making bumps in the shirt. He did have the muscles in the right places.

The Uchiha came up behind and smirked while asking,

"You look sexy today for gym, mind wearing that for the rest of the day?"

He was making a grab for my butt when I growled, and my eyes flashed a deep, blood red before I turned around and slapped him hard before walking towards Temari who was talking to Gai-sensei again about the absurd amount number of warm-ups.

Mika was following me everywhere, too scared to stay by herself.

"Temari I never learned the Uchiha's name, neither the brunette boy who just asked me if I was doing a strip show." I stated nonchalantly, as if it happened before. It has, in Sunagakure.

_**Flashback**_

it was too hot to wear pants and long sleeves while I walked, so I changed into black short shorts and a black tank top that showed my perfectly muscular belly. I had abs, a hard pair at that and a little muscle on my arms. I walked around for a while before deciding to use some of my cash to get a room. All of a sudden some guy walked up to me and put money in my hand and just spoke one word, 'dance '. After that I punched him and said, thanks for the money as I walked away.

_**End Flashback**_

"The brunette is Kiba, the one in Sasuke's group who hangs with us, Shikamaru hangs with us too, he thought it was too 'troublesome' to be a leader of a club. He's giving it to one of his friends, Chouji, so he'll be joining our group. The Uchiha's name is Sasuke." She explained.

I nodded my head and walked up to Sasuke. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to face me with a bruising cheek and a really mad face.

"How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun you little bitch!" some girl with black hair yelled, she was hanging off the Uchiha like a baby to a mother.

"Whatever, I came here to tell you, I've met someone from your clan. A cast out, yeah I know about your clan, all about it, because guess what?" I got closer to his ear and whispered, "I'm from one of the very famous vampire clans, and guess what? I'm in the Haruno."

When I uttered the word Haruno, he shivered with fear and sensuality, because of the breathe on his ear. I leaned back gave him a wink and walked back over to Temari, Tenten, Aikoi, and Hinata.I then felt something tugged on my arm harshly.

"Who is this cute girl?" Sasuke asked while using his finger to tilt Mika's head towards his. I hurriedly grabbed Mika's arm and pulled her behind me.

"Stay away from her, you touch her I'll kick your ass and you won't even like the color blue after I'm done, I'll make your color pink!" I spat fiercely, I then laughed and walked back, this time with Mika in front of me. I couldn't feel any emotion coming in the usual human waves, he isn't human. I turned around and he looked very angry, I turned back around and asked,

"Can you point out the other boys, I have only seen Kiba, I've seen Gaara yesterday."

Tenten started to point to people while I followed along.

"That's Shikamaru, he's a lazy boy but you can depend on him. That over there is Neji, Aikoi's Brother. Over there is Naruto, and that's Kankurou, Temari and Gaara's brother."

"Oh yea, Hey girls you want to come to my house once we get back to Mina's Place, I was supposed to do laundry yesterday but I was having fun at the party."

Everyone nodded and we continued to gossip through gym, we ended up playing volleyball.

We played a few rounds until the last before the bell.I served fast towards Mika, She spiked it hard, towards Temari who had trouble receiving it and ended up hitting it by her stomach, which left it flying to the out-of-bounds line.

Yes, Mika and I are the worlds' greatest, not to mention hottest, volleyball pair. We always win if we're put on the same team, we're pretty much university volleyball material. We were trained under my uncle and father who used to coach state volleyball for boys, after that they quit and then they started training us, we got good too. Even if we were super young, we were high school level by age 3. I am a genius I don't necessarily have to go to school; Leia wanted me to get socialized and to have teenage fun.

I volleyed the ball to Mika who bumped it back to me; I jumped up and spiked the ball, which made a big crack sound as I hit it in the back corner of the gym. It was called in because it was on the line.

I high-fived my team mates and the girls walked to the locker rooms while the guys walked towards theirs'.

I took off my gym clothes and put on my black t-shirt before butting the red corset on, I then pulled up the black capris over my panties and looked over to Mika who already was done changing.

"Come on Mika-chan lets go to our next class." I spoke softly, I sounded motherly to the other girls in the room changing.

We walked towards the band room as I sat in the first chair drums Mika sat beside me, then Saria-Sensei walked into the room.

"Saria-Sensei, my cousin Mika Haruno just transferred and I was wondering if you could test her for flute?" I asked politely, I liked this teacher she was fun and nice.

The previously asked woman nodded her head and motioned Mika to come forward. Mika stepped towards her as I whispered in Mika's ear

"Don't be shy, be confident, remember the saying I taught you when we were 3?"

Mika nodded and walked more confidently towards the front.I zoned out for about 5-7 minutes before Mika came running back, she spoke fastly as she was very excited.

"Oh my god Saku-chan, I got first chair in flute!"

I nodded in happiness to her and smiled a genuine Sakura Haruno smile.

* * *

w00t I actually like this chapter, it ended with Saku-chan giving a real smile! and I'm like YAY! lol and wow this chapter took forever to write! so until sorry again for not updating faster, remember I wait until 3,000 words until I update again lol so sorry for the long wait! and thanx for R&R ppl and also MSG me if I made any spelling mistakes ok? I'll fix it!

Sincerely,

MinaKoi9


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Yay I updated! Thanx for Sticking with me Alaskenflower and Tonya! I'M GLAD YOU LIKE MY FICS! I think I'm very Amateur at it so HERE WE GO! IKUZO MINNA!**

**Disclaimer : Please Don't Sue, You All Know Kishimoto-Sama Made Naruto, THANX KISHIMOTO-SAN FOR MAKING A WONDERFUL ANIME!**

* * *

As I sat there with a genuine, diamond-valued, smile, as kids began filing into the classroom.

"Saria-Sensei, who is she?" asked a girl, I think her name was Tayuya, former 1st chair flute.

"That is Mika Haruno, cousin to Mina Sanai." Saria-Sensei stated, even though she learned of this information a few minutes ago.

"Konnichiwa, My name is Mika Haruno, now 1st chair flute. I am cousin to Mina Sanai, although our last names are different."

Mika introduce to the full class as they had finished walking in after Saria-Sensei's announcement to the new addition. I flushed a little as Gaara looked at me and her, I think it looked like he was comparing us. My blush continued as he did this for a few more moments before turning to the front as Saria-sensei started asking to come up front for sheet music.

As I walked up I spotted Mika sitting beside the Tayuya girl, I then noticed the boy named Kiba sitting behind her, in the clarinet position, 1st chair. Mika looked panicked and sort of scared so she got up and latched herself to me. Oh no she's reverting back to a shy girl! I pulled her off of me, whispered a quick 'Grow more confidence' and walked the rest of the way up front and walked back with the drum section of sheet music in one hand.

Mika's face was priceless when I walked by her chair, she cheeks were a light pink, and Kiba was staring at her which made her blush more.

I giggled a little and kept walking towards my seat, I then spotted Gaara looking at me and I squeaked and immediately flushed, and I mean deep pink, it could have matched the fiery red head's hair.

I heard the shy and faint giggles of Mika so I turned my chair towards her and gave my famous Haruno death glare, she immediately shut up and her cheeks grew red from holding in her laughter. I grew frustrated with my young cousin so I turned my attention to the front, which was hard to ignore the girl when she is 2 rows in front of you, I sweat dropped.

Saria-Sensei talked about the winter concert for the band students, and said we would be doing 3 songs, and one song has a piano and violin solo. She also said I was doing a solo in their first song; I wasn't listening after that, because I was bored and wanted to get out of this class. The bell rang after we did warm ups and practiced tuning the string instruments, and getting them to do rhythm.

I walked out with Mika in front of me as to not lose her in the mass of humans going different ways in the halls. We walked towards the science room and we walked into it and I sat down beside Temari who was beside Shikamaru. Shikamaru was at the end by the lane, Mika was in the corner, on the other side of me.

We all sat, Temari and Shikamaru were whispering to each other as I watched them silently chat and Shikamaru's eyes got wide when Temari seemed to do a conformant nod. Shikamaru's widened eyes looked from me to Mika to Temari, looking disbelieving. I giggled a little as I knew Temari just told Shikamaru we were vampires. I poked Shikamaru over Temari and nodded and mouthed, 'Believe it Shikamaru, it makes it easier.'

Shikamaru nodded and pointed towards his teeth, I nodded and slightly opened my mouth and forcibly extend my k-9's a little to show him I controlled the length. He nodded in conformation and pointed his head in a gesture towards Mika.

I nodded and I gave a sort of hand signal to tell him I didn't believe Temari and Hinata when they told me and he understood I knew the circumstances. He showed me his arm and little bristles sprouted on one spot. I nodded and turned to Mika.

"Mika-chan, Temari-chan just told Shikamaru-san we are vampires too, and I confirmed he is indeed a werewolf so don't worry about it? Ne Mika-chan?" I announced

She nodded absent mindedly while she stared at some of the music sheets we received, her eyes glazed over in pure excitement. I looked at the paper to see what was so interesting and understood, this was Mika's favorite song, "Ever Dream"

Mika looked emotionless, but behind this façade she so always had on, she was happy, and relieved thinking they accepted her, especially her cousin. Mika always thought I hated her and thought she was a nuisance, but the truth was I love her like a sister, because I never had any siblings to live with, and Mika was my closest family since I was born.

I will always love her but sometimes when she realizes it occasionally, she gets attached, until she thinks by herself she's annoying me 

and I hate her, because I don't respond to her hugs and questions of me. I don't answer because she asks me questions like, what's your favorite thing to do, and she knows it because I'm like her twin only I'm older then her by a month and were born by our mother's sides, my mom was a sister to Mika's mom so yeah.

Anyways I knew she was happy because her eyes betray her, her eyes show everything, happiness anger and sadness. I just look into her eyes and see her emotions because I know she won't show it facially.

"Mika you don't have to hide your emotions with me, ne?" I state with mild humor.

She smiles softly and looks up at me with near to tears eyes. I laugh a little while showing a small smile and a little twinkle in my eye. We realize our turn to do a small duet was up so we stood and did a small due of the song we currently were playing.

We finished the duet and sat down and I looked in the corner of my eye to see Gaara staring at me. I turned a small shade of pink and thanked the bell quickly for ringing the sentence of the end of the hour.

I and Mika quickly ran out with Hinata trailing behind us towards our next class. We sat down at the usual desks and pulled out our notebooks and we all started to doodle while the teacher stood at the front teaching, obviously. I barely heard what they said as I began to drift into a memory from the past.

**Flashback Begin**

_I walked towards a woman with long, cherry blossom pink hair, flowing freely in the wind as she sat on a red stool something in her hands. I looked over her shoulder and gazed at a mirror, nothing appearing in the looking glass._

_"Sakura-chan, do you enjoy this life?" My mother asked with concern and curiosity in her silky, velvet voice._

_"Hai, Okaa-sama, I enjoy it very much." I answered with honesty and respect. Understanding where this conversation was going already, even at the age of 4, I began my small speech._

_"Okaa-sama, are you worried about what my life would be like? Like being discouraged, rejected, and turned away? Are you worried I'd be given the cold shoulder if anyone found out about my clan and heritage, but please do not worry okaa-sama? I can find my own kind, because of me being the sole heir the Haruno clan, I must be wise, even at this age, being abnormal is okay for me, but is it okay for you, Okaa-sama?"_

_"Hai, my darling little cherry blossom, I'm glad I have a wonderful daughter like you to help me, but I am doubting my heritage, I do love your father I truly do, but do I really want eternal life? Do I really want to take away others' lives to save my own, am I really that important?" Her wonderment came into my head, thinking for a moment a answered._

_"Okaa-sama, I'm glad you do not regret marry Otou-sama, but think hard, really hard, would you rather live your life through others or dying leaving us, me, here alone, to only learn male ways, no feminine charm alike in my persona? Would you like to leave Otou-sama here to find another mate, nothing compared to you, the best Haruno clan leaders' wife ever? I think Okaa-sama is very beautiful, graceful, and majestic. Look into your precious heart and think, long and hard."_

_The 4 year old stepped back and stared at the back of the woman, as the frame faded Sakumi Haruno hugged the very wise, but young, Haruno heir tightly._

**Flashback End**

I sat up and realized I fell into a small doze and then I looked up to see the clock one minute from the bell.

'_Wow! I slept through the whole hour!' _Amazed at my tiredness, I looked down to realize, I didn't doze off, and I was in a deep trance.

'_No wonder I didn't get caught.'_ I traced the delicate the lines of the picture.

On the picture was the woman in the memory, my Okaa-sama. Her long flowing hair swayed freely as she wore a dark shaded yukata, with the Haruno symbol, a Plumeria flower. Her eyes looked far off; I gazed at the necklace I delicately designed, a tiger lily-shaped locket, her hand holding it.

A wet crystal tear fell down my cheek as I closed my book quickly when the bell rang. Grabbing Mika's hand I rushed out, un-aware of two shadows lingering a little until they set off after us.

* * *

**w00t I finally finished 6th? I know you hate me right, I mean i took foreverness! LOL I'm hyper so W00T! lol be happy I updated, look forward the I-Month Chappy #3!! ALSO, new thing, I'm going to ask you questions and when you review please answer! ARIGATOU!**

**-Do You Like Goth Sakura?-**

**Love,**

**MinaKoi9**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) YAY 2 CHAPTERS IN 2 DAYS! I'M ON A ROLL, I just typed this one up for 2 or 3 hours, expect another in a couple days or something, I'm going somewhere this weekend for my Long WEEKEND! OMG 8 MORE DAYS TILL SCHOOL IS OVER, but now I might have to go to summer school cuz I'm failing classes, but because I love you guys I'll hopefully finish this story this summer, or maybe this year, it depends if I have time, I go to Canada once in awhile.**

**Disclaimer : I don't OWN! All to say!**

* * *

We almost made it to the cafeteria doors before I felt myself and Mika being pulled away from it and into an empty classroom full of chairs.

I looked up, Mika hidden behind me as I captured sea-foam green eyes staring into my crimson ones. Another pair of hazel eyes stared at us, theirs stared at Mika's eyes more than my person. I then realized the other face; it was Inuzuka Kiba, a boy from the prestigious Inuzuka clan, highly famous because of their acute sense of smell.

I looked him over and sense a hostile anger coming from the direction of the boy I inter-locked eyes with. I faced him and looked him over; the boy I stared at was my new crush, and maybe a permanent mate, considering I'm going into heat next week. It was Sabaku Gaara, the boy I sit next to in band, the boy whose in all of my classes, brother to Temari, my second best friend, and leader to the club I'm in, the goths and punks. His pale skin seemed a shade darker then yesterday, making it seem like a miniature tan. His clothes consisted of black baggy buckle pants, and a hot topic shirt, the design was of a detailed goth chibi sitting in a corner.

I liked the shirt; maybe he would let me borrow it? Anyways, he opened his mouth a little then closed it and then the Inuzuka suddenly shouted,

"Why were you two sad? I smelt salt aura suddenly surrounding you two, at the same time."

"Yes, why were you crying?" Gaara barely above a mumble, I knew Mika couldn't hear, my hearing better then hers' as I had more experience and intellect, not saying she was stupid, just a little under-knowledged. She didn't pick it up but I did.

"We were sad because each have a flashback of the past simultaneously at the same time, each shown something to them, different memory but same meaning, and a gift to us by our Okaa-sama, given at the same time, day, month, and year. Usually mine is about my Okaa-sama, hers' I think would be the same, each of our memories are connected little by little until we finally know enough to let their memories fade from our minds, the gift wouldn't fade away until we find the flaw in our past that each of our mothers encountered together. Our mothers were born twins my Okaa-sama's hair was cherry blossom pink while hers was midnight black. We each got our mothers' hair, but I didn't love my hair color, so I soiled it, I dyed it black, so it was always hard to tell if I was Mika or Sakura, the only give away were my eyes."

"We only wanted to live together with our Okaa-sama's but then, her Okaa-sama died of illness while mine died of an attack. We both know your vampires, Temari-san told us, no shame ne, we're vampires too." Mika quietly explained.

I stared at Gaara's slightly widened eyes as he took in the information. Kiba's eyes too were wide with shock and amazement; it's a wonder how I'm so good at telling people's emotions. They took a few minutes and suddenly Mika said without any shyness.

"Well boys its' been a pleasure and thanks for your concern, but I'm starving and Saku-chan is coming with me, I won't go anywhere without her!"

She thrust her arms and locked them with mine and she pulled me across the hall towards the cafeteria. Bounding almost pulling off my arm, we stepped in line to get our lunches, then sat down with Hinata and Temari.

"Why weren't you in here a few minutes ago, I thought you guys were kidnapped, or worse!" Temari exclaimed in a hushed tone worriedly. I nodded and told her the whole ordeal with Gaara and Kiba before they came and sat beside Shikamaru. Tenten sat next to Temari while Hinata sat in between her and Neji, Neji blushing a little staring in the corner of his eyes to the only girl with black hair, while the other looked down softly blushing. I giggled softly until everyone was looking at me, including Gaara and Mika, the only two that were doing something other than eating, Gaara staring absently, different emotions crossing his face, and Mika whose focus was on her lap but now is directed towards me.

"Keep eating, I was having a random moment." I excused myself and dumped my food into the garbage and placed the tray on the rack and was making my way over to the table until a certain someone was in front of me.

"What do you want cross-breed?" I asked roughly, beginning to get mad that I was being blocked of the view of my table, his groupies behind him.

"I want you to go out with me Sakura." He stated firmly. My shoulders started to shake and then Sasuke joked.

"You wanted to go out with me so bad you're crying?"  


Giggling I turned around with a red face from holding in my laughter.

"No, the only guy I like and would go out with is a secret, but I wouldn't tell you, the guy isn't you either, he's much more talented, and he's a pure-breed. Tell your mom to not be such a whore, ne?"

Red-faced Sasuke held me by the shoulders, thinking he hurt me by doing this he yelled at me.

"Take it back, take it all back!"

"No, the only reason you're a cross-breed is because your mother slept with different men and the seeds got into her egg at the same time and created you, a disgrace to the human, vampire and werewolf race!" I whispered harshly, knowing we had an audience, including my table.

"Sasuke you should let her go." Whispered a voice behind me. I looked back to see the voice and spotted red hair before turning at the way and seeing Gaara, an angry and menacing look in his eyes, his fists clenched and ready to throw a strong punch at the man who's causing trouble, who is also holding me tightly, but not too tightly, not even tight enough to hold me firmly.

I pulled away gently and slid easily next the Gaara's side, spotting Mika standing beside Kiba shyly. I chuckled lightly and turned around to see anger flare in the Uchiha's eyes. He tried to grab hold of me again and just as I was about to punch him hard, Gaara stepped in front of me and punched him.

"Gaara, you don't need to hurt him, he can't help it if his mothers' a whore and his father is dead." I whispered seductively in his ear. I spotted him shiver slightly before his posture returned to normal and he just stood there. He chuckled and whispered to himself, knowing full well I could hear him but others couldn't.

"You're in your pre-heat phase aren't ya? I can tell you lust for me just by your scent, Kiba smelt it as well as when we were in the room. Just to tell you," he stepped beside my ear, "Can't wait for mating season to start next week." He then walked past me, touching my thigh before leaving the cafeteria, I'm guessing for our next class.

"Temari let's get to science. I'll let you have Shikamaru as I lab partner, I have someone in mind."

I left felling slightly aroused, feeling slightly turned on, and slightly shocked, I forgot mating season next week, and when I'm in heat the male vampires can't help but be drawn to me!

I walked with Mika attached to me, up the stairwell and to the science lab, were dissecting frogs, Gross!

"Mika go partner with Kiba today, I'll partner with you tomorrow ok?" I stated as I slightly pushed her to the Inuzuka who was grinning, knowing full well what I was trying to do, he asked her to sit and looked at me and mouth 'Thank you!'

I mouthed 'no problem, ask her now before leaving class, or I'll beat you to a pulp.' He gulped and nodded before he worked his magic on my cousin. Meanwhile I was walking to Gaara's table; he looked up and smirked at me as I winked at him. Before sitting down a girl took the chair I was about to sit on and I turned around. Behind me stood a girl with brown hair and black eyes, wearing a super tight tank top and a really short miniskirt, I bet if she bent down you could see her panties.

"You took my seat." I stated roughly very mad this human took a vampire leaders' seat.

"No, you were about to sit in my seat, that I was supposed to sit with my Gaara-kun!" she shouted back.

"Excuse me girl but you misunderstood, he signaled me to sit with him and also I know he's single and sexy and all but he isn't your, you don't even know his true nature, I know I've only been here a few days but I'm smart enough to pass high school, I don't even need to be here but I chose to be so I'm not ignorant and self-absorbed, example, like you." I stated with an authoritive and firm toned, signaling her to back down know before its' too late.

"Look bitch, you don't even know my Gaara-kun let alone being able to sit next to him, and did you just call me self-absorbed?" she asked with a tone deaf ignorance flashing wildly on her face.

"Look at Gaara's face straight and say, Gaara-kun, are we or are we not going out, now say it before your out-smarted by a girl matching the IQ of Shikamaru's and a strength to match Gaara's."

She stuttered nervously and let the chair go and back down,

"This isn't over bitch, my names' Matsuri, not girl, and remember it because you're going to beg my name to forgive you next time!" she growled and sat down next to the fuzzy brows himself.

"Wow does she not realize her pride right now just was shrinking by my words?" I stated matter-of-factly.

"I love your sense of knowledge Sakura." Gaara stated under his breath, but I still heard it.

"Arigatou, Gaara." I thanked as I sat down next to him as the bell to signal class to start had rung, I ripped a piece of note paper and begun the note challenge.

_**Sakura:**__ Do you like me? I mean as in like-like, not like as in a friend._

_**Gaara:**__, I like you, I mean more than a friend, why do you like me?_

_**Sakura: **__Yes I like you, if not more than like I'll say love. You wanna hang out after school?_

_**Gaara:**__, Sure, I have one question._

_**Sakura: **__What is it?_

_**Gaara: **__Do you want to be my girlfriend, and next week, mate?_

_**Sakura: **__Really? Are you sure? Wouldn't you want a stronger female then me? If not stronger more beautiful to call a mate?_

_**Gaara:**__ No I'll ask you and only you to be y mate, and girlfriend, the other males that will be attracted to you next week will back off if you have the scent of another male on you, and even better, a mate mark smell. I'll drive them away._

As I read that last message I smiled softly then nodded to him who was staring at me. He had a smirk on his face and then everyone heard glass break on the ground. Gaara and I looked and found it came from Matsuri's table her and her partner who apparently was a Gaara fan too, were staring me and him, he had his hand around my waist and smirked then we heard another shattering sound of glass. We look and spotted Sasuke staring at us as well, I made a peace sign to him and I felt Gaara tighten his arm around my waist.

We finished the project on the way out and Gaara's hand fell down and stayed y his side as I walked over to Mika's table where she stood lightly blushing. I looked at Kiba as he winked and I turned to Mika.

"Mika-chan, what happen with you and Kiba?" I asked silently enough so she could her, but no one else around us, I felt a presence behind me and knew it was Gaara, because of his smell, a hint of Jasmine and ginger with a larger smell that held cinnamon.

"Kiba-kun asked me out." She whispered loud enough only the four of us heard it." I smiled then asked.

"What was your answer Mika-chan?"

"Yes." She stated softly her blush darker.

a chibi me in my head was yelling ' Yes! The plan to get Kiba and Mika together was a success, now who do we need to pair up now?'

I giggled and the 3 looked at me. "What? I felt like giggling." I stated

Gaara let out a small 'Hn' then returned to our table and Mika giggled a little and Kiba smirked, I walked back to the table and stood with Gaara until the bell rung to signal next hour, I thought at the last moment

'Wow, I'm going out with our group leader, Sabaku Gaara, the bad boy leader of this school, I think I'm the luckiest girl ever!'

I giggled a last time before entering History for another bloody, gruesome hour with Ibiki-sensei.

I sighed loudly and pushed open the door, getting ready to ask Ibiki for a hall pass so I can skip out his detailed description of the deaths of generals and stay in the bathroom drawing.

* * *

**(A/N) YES! SO HAPPY! HOPE YOU LOVE IT! AND NOW BECAUSE I'M SO FRICKIN LAZY I'LL GIVE YOU MY QUESTION TODAY!**

**-Am I making the story too slow, but the relationships too fast?-**

**Love,**

**MinaKoi9**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! lol anyways I finished this and I'm going to finish chapter 9 next week, i have no clue, BUT NEXT WEEK IS THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL YAY! and I don't need to go to Summer School! YAY! I'm so HYPER!**

**Disclaimer : I sadly don't own Naruto, Wish i did, it would be named Sakura, Gaara or Itachi, LOL!**

* * *

Staying in the bathroom till I knew there was only 10 minutes left, Mika with me because she was too shy to stay by herself. Time for an intervention!

"Mika Haruno, I have noticed you don't go anywhere without me, is it because you're scared by yourself or just shyness? Please tell me Onegai, ne?" I pleaded.

"Is it alright if I call you Onee-sama, Sakura-san?" Mika asked suddenly, I felt flattered because I never had a sister or a brother either. I started to cry and she looked at me.

"Sakura, are you ok, I'm sorry for asking that, if it's not too late, I'll take it back." She asked. I shook my head.

"It's ok Mika; I'll call you my Onee-chan, ne? You'll be my kawaii, Onee-chan." I told her, she started to cry immediately. She started to giggle while crystalline tears fell down her clear complexion, I hugged her while smiling, my eyes still watery.

"Mika-chan, you can call me whatever you like, as long as you stay my kawaii little Onee-chan, ne?" I told her

Mika nodded and I hugged her tighter. After I let her go I look at the clock in the corner of the bathroom and it read 10 minutes before the bell, I grabbed Mika's hand and dragged her back down the hall to Ibiki's classroom and sat in our seats. Mine in the corner, hers' next to mine, as we pulled out our phones, I was texting Hinata because she wasn't here, she left after last hour.

I didn't know who Mika was texting but each time she got a message she blushed and replied. Just after her last message which made her turn scarlet, I took the phone away and gazed through their text messages to find it was Kiba she was texting. I giggled and handed Mika her phone back, Mika stared at me as if asking me permission, I nodded and she did a small cheer with her hands. We chatted and laughed, and never noticed something walking towards us.

"Well, what do we have here? Some goth girls hanging in a corner to cut themselves?" Chided the girl we found out before was the Gaara fan girl president. I smiled mischievously and Mika saw the secretiveness and hide her own smirk as we turned towards the girls with heavy perfume and heavy layers of make-up.

"Well Matsuri, what do me and my cousin, have the pleasure of talking to you?" I snide hiding my own enjoyment at tricking her that Mika twinkled her golden eyes showing her enjoyment as well.

"Matsuri-chan, why did we come over here again?" asked one of the over-powdered girls behind the head fan-girl.

"We're here to tell off Sanai to back off Gaara-kun! She's making it difficult to get with him." Matsuri blurted, forgetting we were sitting right in front of her and her confession.

"Well now, I didn't start that small starting relationship did I Matsuri? Did you ever think he came to me to be away from your smell and over-powdered faces, I mean the only make-up I wear is a thin line of eye liner. Your wearing eye liner, a think line, a big thick glob of mascara and a bunch of face powder and blush, and that large amount of eye shadow isn't helping either. You do know make-up clogs your pours and makes pimples and zits come out on your face?" I pointed out as I rambled, purposely.

Matsuri's eyes twitched as I winked and she stood up straight and sniff her head up high and her and her posy walked away. I burst out laughing, catching someone's sea-foam green eyes.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and turned to see a certain red-head sitting beside me on the other side, and I noticed the Inuzuka in front of us, Mika blushing like crazy but talking to him normally. I set my eyes onto Gaara, and then looked towards Matsuri's table to see her crushing the nearest boys arm within her grasp, I smirked and cuddled into Gaara's chest as she growled and almost broke the boys' arm, yelping before she could manage it.

I smiled and looked up towards the leader of the group, and my first crush, boyfriend, and soon-to-be mate. We stared into each others' eyes for a few second before we heard a loud giggle and a laugh coming from the other two. We turned and stared at the two and found Kiba was sniffing a few strands of hair and Mika was chuckling and giggling. We grinned and I cleared my throat.

"Kiba, please release my cousins hair, I do have to ask you a few questions so you can date my cousin." I stated with a hint of authority.

"Mika, how did she know I asked you out?" Kiba questioned Mika, making her blush and sputter words helplessly.  


"I took her phone away from her to see what she was blushing about and found your text." A small smirk spreading across my face, as I spoke the truth.

"Sakura, don't push your authoritive figure." Gaara stated with a small pinch of sarcasm. I pressed further into Gaara, practically on his lap as the bell rang before Kiba asked Mika how she could give her phone so freely. Gaara took my wrist and a grabbed Mika quickly and tightly as we were pulled to our next class, Math. I jumped for joy and whispered into Mika's ear were in our territory now, Math.

"Anko-sensei, my cousin moved in with me so she's new here, she doesn't want an introduction in front of class, she's too shy. She's in all of my classes so I would like her to be near me at all times, preferably beside me." I gave the information to my teacher and me Gaara and Mika sat in the back, me in the middle of the two.

I pulled out my math notebook out of my book bag and opened it to a new page, Mika and Gaara following suit. We each completed or problems, Mika first me second and Gaara last.

"Gaara-kun, Mika and I are good at math, now don't pout, it's too irresistible to not kiss you." I chided

"Then I should be pouting more." I stated simply.

I giggled as we began the homework that was due, me and Mika finished together and had to help the struggling Gaara do his homework, putting up with his, 'I can do it myself.' and 'I can do it.'. We eventually helped him finish his homework before the last bell rang for our last class, and my favorite, Art.

I gently pulled Mika and Gaara, rushing to Art but stopped a meter before the door to see a blonde in the door, the same one from the hall, before.

"I don't know what you did to Sasuke-kun, but he isn't acting like himself anymore, he's more determined to try and get you, he knows your going out with the goth king" She looked at Gaara and sneered, "He wants you, even if all his ex-girlfriends are asking to give them to him, he refuses, he usually accepts right away." I gagged at the girls' stupidity for an ignorant jack-ass with a chickens' ass attached to his head.

"Tell him just back off, even if he tries to force me to submit to him, I'll make his life a living hell, even after death." I swore and she gasped and ran off.

"What was that about Sakura-chan?" Mika whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and the understood; I was going to tell her during art.

"Sakura what did she mean Sasuke is acting different, even refusing sex with his groupies?" Gaara raised his invisible brow with his questioning stare and sentence directed at me.

"Ill you both in art there's too many people." I stated simply. We walked inside, the bell ringing second after we entered the classroom, Kurenai at the front of class, taking attendance.

"Glad you could join us before the bell, Sanai, Sabaku, Haruno." Sakura flinched at the last name, Mika's mother wanted to keep her families' name so Mika could live underneath the protection of the prominent clan, before the massacre of Haruno's, Their war with the werewolves did a lot of damage, Mika's father the only branch family member, Sakura, the only head member left, is now the clan leader, at such a tender age of 16.

They sat down at the three seats in the back corner and grabbed the canvas and paper on the desk in front of them.

'Paint the Best Thing In Your Past.' It read with small details telling you to title and which kind of paints they're using.

"Mika, are you painting your Okaa-sama?" I asked sweetly, hearing my voice crack at Okaa-sama.

She nodded and Gaara decided not to ask as out the corner of my eye I saw his mouth slightly open. I nodded as her silently asked her if it was a sensitive subject. We began to Use the paint brush , using swipes and strides, here and there, looking at it back, using a deeper shade to shade the areas, doing more detailing it and I was almost finished until I looked at Mika's painting, it was beautiful!

* * *

**THANX FOR BEARING WITH ME, I' such a slow updater, and my chapters are growing shorter, sorry, I'm just so lazy to right my regular 3000 words, it would take 2 weeks to do that lol! it took me 2 months writing Crying With The Wolves, the first chapter lol! I'm hyper THANX FOR REAING NOW R&R PLZ!**

**Love,**

**MinaKoi9**


	9. Chapter 9

**So SORRY it took so long, I was kicked off the computer because me and my little brother fight over the computer lol, I kno, childish eh? anyways on with the story, let's see what made Sakura, aw-struck,**

Disclaimer : Me no own, you no sue

* * *

I stared in amazement and aw at the sight of the beautifully painted drawing of Mika's mother.

She stood on a horizon; the sunsets raze just going down under. Her long hair flowed like a silk crafter river as her eyes looked soft and glistening, the golden eyes and obsidian black hair, hands holding onto a necklace, a heart shaped locket, with two crescent moons on each side, a small star in the middle on the heart. Her body was covered in a veil-like dress, a goddess' robes, for she wore all white, with the exception of the necklace, and the black and grey ringed string strapping around her waist.

I gasped audibly as I saw that on the ground lay baby Mika, sleeping under an old willow tree, branching out over the water, the water perfectly reflecting the sunsets' raze.

She nodded her head and raised her hand as Kurenai came over inspecting the work of art. I looked down remembering my painting; mine was of my mother, sitting on a bench, pink tresses flowing in the invisible breeze. Her dark red sundress blowing too, successfully adding a models view.

I continued on making her hair flow and painting the dark nights' sky while her eyes were red, to make them believe my story of my eyes, her eyes actually a shining emerald jewel shade, unlike any other persons, the only remaining jewel eyed girl was a clan leader to only 3 remaining members. I sighed heavily as I rose my hand up and waited as Kurenai inspected my work and nodded her head proudly. She signaled for Mika and I to come out into the hall. I dragged Mika with me as we stepped out and looked at the red-eyed teacher.

"You girls are young, but you have a talent of making master pieces, true art, only so few could capture these features, you can tell you had a relationship worth a million with these women." She announced and held out a sheet of paper. I took the paper out of the teachers hands and read the following,

_To the art teachers of every school,_

_We, the committee of education, would like to show your students work in a competition, the winner or winners have the prize of giving the school the upgraded new computers and phones, also your own gift certificate of 300 dollars. Please induct your students into this event, the due date of the sign-up sheet is on the bottom as well as the events first judging day, we would like to see the art teachers of Konoha show us their best pupils and best artists, categories varying, through painting, sculpture, and even just drawing, we would like to know every capability your students bear, learning from you, and under your watch. Please have one to two students from each grade participate, as long as anyone can create art, it will live on through generations._

_Sincerely,  
the board of representatives and committee of education._

"Please attend this event girls, if only for preliminaries, please attend, I know you'll do fine, with art like yours our school will be top. And with Deidara's sculpture abilities, were sure to win gold to silver in the events!" Kurenai whispered excitedly.

"Mika would you want to attend this event?" I asked her. She nodded her head and I smiled. "Ok Kurenai-sensei, we'll do it!"

Through out the day people began whispering about us, how we'll be going to the art exhibition, our work on exhibit. Saying that, because we're outcasts we have no talent, I ignored them but Mika became angry at every little comment to back talk us. Suddenly the very blonde and air-headed Ino appeared.

"Well, speak of the devil, she's here now! So Sanai-san Haruno-san, how'd you get recommended into the art tournament?" she asked snidely, hissing at our names.

"Easily, with talent and pure genes, my mother and Mika's mother were professional artists; they travelled, Spain, England and Paris, all the places you wish to be." I stated before dragging Mika away, walking into yet another person, but this time, I was glad to see him.

"Gaara-kun! Where the others?" I asked exasperatedly. He shook his head and I nodded. We started to walk to our lockers, conveniently, Gaara, Mika and Hinata's Lockers are beside mine, Mika on my left, Gaara on my right, and Hinata on Gaara's right. Apparently Kiba's locker was next to Mika's so I giggled a little and blushed when I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Gaara-kun." I mumbled turning my head into his chest and cuddle there a while before he pulled away and I walked to my eclipse. Me Mika and Gaara jumped in, and suddenly Temari jumped in as well.

"Tema-chan, what about your car?" I asked, she shrugged and gestured her head towards a small jeep, I whistled while Kankurou waved and pulled out the car. I smiled and pulled out too and continued to the drive him, but I'm sure going to be surprised when I get home.

* * *

**THERE WE GO!! all done, happy? sorry it isn't as long as I usually write, but I've been on stressed out situations now, with final exams, and only 2 more days of school, but wait I SHALL REVEAL MY INNER'S IDENTITY IN my animals story, in chapter 4, later but now, I'm tired to type, but I'm gonna try to start typing my new, technically old story Crying With The Wolves, even if it's on pause.**

Sincerely,

MinaKoi9


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I couldn't post any sooner, but now that I'm in summer I should update sooner, but if I don't shoot me or throw something at me, I don't care but plz remind me, I'd hate myself if I didn't update any faster, but I can't make any promises they'll be up in a couple days, maybe 1 or 2 weeks tops, if any more feel free to shout or throw something at me, preferably a book or pillow... Sorry for the long note but I had to tell you why I was so freaking slow...**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the personalities of Sakura, and a few strands of Deidara's hair! (not really...I wish I did)**

**_BLAH - Inner personalities._**_  
'BLAH' - Sak__ura's Thoughts  
'_blah - Talking  
blah - My information, sort of like a narrator or something...**  
**

* * *

I got out of my car and waved to Temari and blew a small kiss to Gaara, who smirked at me and walked into his house. I used my custom made keys and opened the door and walked in slipping my shoes off and stepped inside, listening to Mika's rustling sounds of her taking off her shoes and nudging them aside.

It was dark in my apartment, and Leia is supposed to be home. I carefully took soundless steps, listening intently for any other sounds in the house. We tip-toed and looked up the black staircase, there was movement at the top so I quickly with inhuman speed, ran up the stairs and followed the movement, Mika right behind me the whole way. We cornered the person in my room. I opened the door slowly then I slammed it opening and looked at the intruder and sighed in relief and annoyance.

"Hello, Sakura-sama un!" A blonde woman yelled as she slightly waved to me. I gave a slight wave back and Mika looked from me to the stranger and back to me and opened her mouth to speak.

"Sakura, who the heck is this person,"

The blonde woman walked right up to Mika and looked her down and up and stated simply.

"Sakura-sama, Is this your cousin you were looking across the country for un? She doesn't look anything related to you un."

"I know that Deidara, we are related, by our mothers' side ok? Now don't go shouting from the rooftops that you've finally found me." I mumbled out.

"What do you mean, look all over the country for, and that he's finally found you?" Mika asked me, then Deidara turned red.

"I am not a guy, if it is because of the sound of my voice you're mistaken, I am a girl, a 17 year old girl to be exact! Now apologize!" Deidara demanded, even without the annoying Un.

Mika bowed in an apology before introducing herself.

"I'm sorry, my names' Mika Haruno, your name is Deidara-chan correct?"

Deidara nodded and I just sat there and watched the exchange with uninterested eyes. They began to talk and then it looked like Deidara had an idea, Oh no.

"I have an idea un, Sakura-sama, can I become part of your high school student body un, and may I live here?"

I nodded and thought it wasn't so bad I mean, what harm could a girl wielding bombs made out of clay do, absolute chaos to the right people, and annoyance to the wrong.

"Deidara how did you get here, last time I've seen you was in Iwa." I stated monotone, my voice was always like that when dealing with vampires of a head clans.

Deidara was a part of the Iwa vampire clan, the Bakudan Clan, a prestigious clan making some of the most destructive bomb models on the earth. Deidara was the daughter of the clan leaders' son. She hated the clan so she ran, making away with some of the clans secrets. They chased after her until they could not track her anymore. She was free and found me, I had saved her life from one small werewolf pack that attacked her, and there were 4 of them. They were weak, against me so I took each out slowly, so I could enjoy the feel of the blood run on my hands as I killed them.

Deidara of course feared me after a while then began to idolize me instantly when I told her I was a vampire bounty hunter. She became excited and asked if she could join me as a companion, and me with no patience for a companion 

simply said no, then I said if you can find me I will let you join in my company. That pretty much tells the story of how Deidara showed up…

"So Sakura-Sama, do I get to join your ranks un?" Deidara asked me. I nodded my head and then I realized I forgot about something.

"Deidara, where is Leia-san?" I asked suddenly. Deidara looked a little surprised then laughed a little.

"Oh the woman who was here, she left an hour ago and told me I could make myself at home un. I did as she asked, then I asked her where she was going, because she had 2 suitcases with her. She told me she was going on a small vacation, but will still monitor you un." Deidara answered.

I nodded and motioned for Deidara to follow me to Leia's old room.

"You can sleep in her until Leia's make, but by then we should have 2 more rooms added to my house." I told her.

She nodded and she put her small bag and her coat on the bed and we walked back downstairs to see Mika on the couch watching a movie about talking animals, I didn't remember what it was called but every time a small furry animal popped up, Mika, Deidara and I would gush about it.

Then I heard the doorbell ring. We turned towards the door and giggled madly before we all walked to the door and opened it to see, **I MAD DEATH PSYCHO KILLER PERSON!!**

(A/N Sorry couldn't resist, I'm really hyper!)

I mean, we saw Gaara, Kankurou, Temari, and another red head standing behind them, He looked about Deidara's age, or a bit older. We let them I and Mika Temari and Deidara made their way back to the couch as Kankurou, Gaara, and the other man were standing awkwardly at the door.

"Well, are you guys going to come in and visit or stand like door statues there?" I asked with a little sarcasm and humor for both Gaara and Kankurou's sake. The three nodded and slipped their shoes of before sitting on the other black couch and watching the random animal movie and slightly twitching. I giggled a little before everyone heard me and looked at me.

"What, it's fun making everyone feel lose and all, compared to my personality, or any, I'm a complete nut case, it depends on who's out, me or Natsu, Fuyu, Aki, or Haru, we're all probably crazy compared to Fuyu though. I think Haru is the most hyper active one, in my opinion."

(A/NNatsu is Summer, Fuyu is Winter, Aki is Fall, and Haru is Spring. Yes I wanted all the seasons to be her personalities, I'll get into it when the time comes.)

_**We Can Hear You, You Know! – Aki**_

_'Shush I'm Going Spaced out When I'm talking to you four!'_

_**Fine Then We'll be Quiet! – Aki**_

"Sakura are you ok, you kinda spaced out there." Temari stated.

"Ya I'm fine, talking to the other personalities is all." I answered her quietly, everyone was still staring at me, and Deidara with a hint of jealousy, by what I have no clue but jealousy none the less. Mika stared at me softly, knowing Hinote was a trouble for her. He was always trying to come out of her mind take over to help Mika be more outgoing, but strangely he hasn't came out since she was here, not very long but strange still. Temari was a little off but a regular stare, Gaara's stare was a hint of worry and concern for her spaced out form. The stranger had a calculating look in his auburn eyes. Kankurou was the only one holding a small hint of humor in his eyes as he smiled.

I smiled a little and then I realized something.

"Who's that guy anyways?" I asked suddenly snapping everybody back to stare at the man.

"His name is Sasori, he's my 2nd cousin, he recently was kicked out of his home for deciding that the way his parents handled money was pretty bad. I'm guess they were just throwing around that money, right Sasori?" Temari said. He nodded slowly and stared at Sasori with a look of sympathy, whenever I disagreed with my uncle, he would say I was nothing but a mere useless child.

"Ok then, who's the blonde chick?" Kankurou asked while giving Deidara a once over.

"My name is Deidara un, and I'm not just some 'blonde chick' try asking with a little more interest and a little less flirting make-up boy un." Deidara hissed. I caught Sasori smirk out of the corner of my eye and then I did notice, Kankurou had a bit of purple make-up on the side of his cheeks and around his eyes. A smirk grew its way up my face as I looked at Deidara to Sasori, to catch the two giving small glances at each other.

I waved a small hand at Temari secretively and we snuck into the kitchen, Mika trailing behind by sheer habit of it.

"Temari did you see those sparks fly when Sasori and Deidara caught sight of each other? We definitely have to get them together, you can tell it's practically destiny!" I whispered excitedly, Temari and Mika nodded their heads in agreement and in the kitchen we begun a small plan starting with phase one, getting them to spend time alone with each other.

We nodded in agreement on the plan and begun to start the process of a would and soon to be couple!

* * *

**OK good chapter I think, and I'll give the meanings of the personalities right now.**

**Fuyu - Winter**

**Natsu - Summer**

**Aki - Fall**

**Haru - Spring**

**Hinote - Blaze**

**So ya I wanted to name her personalities seasons for later explanation in the chapters I'll use them for, so anyways you'll hear more about them in the future chapters, and wow, 10 chapters that fast huh, I gotta keep updates coming or else I'm going to be hunted down lol so press the pretty buttom to review and see ya soon Ja!**

**Love,**

**MinaKoi9  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY I FINISHED IT! aren't you guys happy I did the next chapter? aren't you glad! I'm so hyper lol, hope you guys like this one, it explains a little bit more about the day, can't wait to start up chapter 12! and OMG it's chapter 11 ALREADY! this is my longest story and I'm getting into it now, so don't back out because I'm so lazy it takes me a long time to update, I'm so sorry but I always try to type fast enough so you won't be mad at me. I'm watching Bleach so I'm kind of distracted, its a really great anime though, ok onto the story!**

DISCLAIMER : YOU KNOW THE DRILL!

* * *

We planned for 5 minutes more before walking out of the kitchen with snacks in our hands, a bag or regular chips and a 2 liter bottle of Mountain Dew with 7 cups. I poured some for all of us and when I finished everyone grabbed a cup and began drinking while eating a few chips every now and then. I just remembered.

"Ne, Deidara, did you find my new bounty list while you were in Kirigakure?" I asked out of the blue. Deidara looked like she was thinking before she gave an answer.

"Ya un, I thought you would need it, the crime ratings over there are going up too high for their police departments to handle, I thought you would need it while I was passing through un." She stated. She pulled out a small scroll out of her pants pocket and handed it to me.

I nodded in thanks and opened it, Mika looking over my shoulder, proving difficult because she was a bit smaller than me. On the slightly crinkled paper were 10 pictures of people, each had a large amount of bounty on their heads. I remember when I had a bounty on my head for a while because some woman thought I killed their neighbor.

I actually was swinging by because I recognized them as one of my parents' business partners and when I went through the door there was blood on the floor and the man and his wife were on the stairs hugging each other, each had a small stream of dried tears on their faces. I witnessed their bodies, both impaled with a bullet wound to the leg or thigh and a small dagger on the man's heart. The woman obviously died because of blood loss, she had 3 bullet wounds, 4 pretty large cuts on her leg and arms. Probably from funning to her husband from the killer, I was in horror before leaving quickly, later I seen on the news my face and a small amount of money for my head.

I wished I never entered the house because the lady said I was the only one she saw walk in and out of the house. I thought the killer had must have gone in and out of the back. Later the bounty was released because they couldn't catch me and because the actual killer was found, killing another couple, only a block away from that house. They apologized when they caught up to me and gave me the money they were going to give to the person who found me.

I sighed and looked at the faces. One of them was that Uchiha's older brother, Itachi, kinda cute but not my type, he actually hit on me when he went by me, I kicked his ass no doubt. Next is one of someone from Kirigakure, Hoshikagi Kisame. Then there were a few others I've heard of out of rumors, Shuukyou Hidan, Houko Kakuzu, Kaiku Zetsu, and Okkuu Tobi, there are the last 2 I don't know, Tsuyoi Pein and Kusabana Konan. And the last 2 I've never heard of.

I put the paper in my pocket and realized I was muttering to myself again because everyone was staring at me. I smiled and put a hand to my head with an embarrassed smile attached. Everyone began talking to different people. Deidara was in between Temari and Mika while the 3 boys were talking amongst themselves. I smiled a bit and walked over to Deidara, Temari, and Mika.

"So Dei-chan, I seen you giving Sasori-san the eye, anything you wanna tell me?" I asked slyly with a small grin.

Deidara's reaction was the one I hoped she would react with, she blushed heavily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sakura-san un." She tried to sound mad while blushing and holding her face shaking her head. I smirked and Temari asked a question I hoped she would.

"Are you sure you don't like my Cousin Dei-chan? Cuz ya know, I could talk to him for you." She added a sly smirk to match mine while looking suggestively to Deidara. I looked back over to the boys and realized Gaara was looking at me with a confused look and I giggled and gestured him into the kitchen.

"So what are you girls talking about in your little circle Sakura?" Gaara asked me while encircling my waist and pulling me to him, I blushed a little and answered.

"Were asking Deidara if she likes Sasori even though we all know she does were trying to get her to admit it so it's easier on us. How about you bys and your little group?" I suddenly turned the questioning onto him.

"We were just discussing about if you're sure you can use bounty hunting as a way of life." Gaara answered smoothly. I outright laughed at their stupidity. He looked at me questioningly as I laughed more.

"Sakura, what is so funny?" He asked with a stony face.

"Wow, you, your brother, and cousin are either stupid or can't think yet. I mean, did you ever remember I'm a vampire? I've been a bounty hunter since I was 6, I haven't told anyone when I started but I'll tell you know, I'm 16 now and you obviously don't remember I've been on my own since I was 4. I can perfectly handle anything that's been thrown at me, and I do know where a few of those names on that list are located at, I could hunt them down and kill them in a week." I explained as I slipped out of his grip and walked towards the door; before I was out I gave him a small wink and left into the living room.

I went and sat down in between Mika and Deidara while a dumbfounded Gaara made his way back to his brother and Sasori. The boys started to talk and ask him immediately what happened as the girls asked me tons of questions about why they were in the kitchen.

I smiled and gave them the answers and told them the questions Gaara asked me in the kitchen and I could tell the boys were doing the same. We talked for awhile before Temari and the boys left then she came back after giving them their dinner. We had a small sleepover and Deidara told us her stories of how long it took her to find me and who she met on the way.

It turns out some people knew who she was and tried to give her up to her clan, she escaped apparently, smart escapes too, carefully planned out. I knew we were going to need her to help for whatever was going to happen in the future, I could feel the event happening in the pit of my stomach, something was going to happen.

We fell asleep in the living, me and Mika sleeping on the couch and Temari on another while Deidara found it comfy in a chair.

_-DREAM-_

_"Kazu-nii-kun, why does spring bring flowers?" a 2 year old me asked a boy with long black hair, and black eyes._

_"Sakura-chan, I don't know but it is the only time of year where cherry blossom trees grow so beautiful, just like the flowers." The boy named Kazu explained._

_I giggled and ran to a patch of tulips and pick a yellow one and gave it to Kazu._

_"Here you go Kazu-nii-kun, for you!" I smiled while giving the boy the flower my smile bright and happy, making the boy smile._

_"Kazu-nii-kun!" I cried as he lay in my small arms, blood pouring out of his stomach, pooling onto my legs and staining the floor red. I cried while holding his body to mine and put it down gently, and got up and ran to my house. I ran and ran around the large house looking for my mother._

_"Okaa-sama, Okaa-sama!" I cried until I ran into one of our guest rooms. A man stood over my mothers' body while he shot her in the heart. I cried and cried until he heard me. He turned around and said._

_"One day, I will find you and kill you, just as I had killed your whole family, Haruno Sakura, Disgrace to the human world._

_He walked out and left me there crying, crying for the loss of my family and all my relatives._

_-END DREAM-_

I gasped and opened my eyes to find them blurry with tears. I wiped them away and found only Mika was awake, apparently getting over her own dream. I got up and hugged her, she hugged me tight as we silently cried for a small amount of time before I let go. We got up and went up to my room. I realized we need clothes for Deidara. She's a year older than us but she isn't any taller than Tenten. She could pass off as a sophomore. I nodded ad knew what she could wear, along with me and Mika. We really need to go shopping I concluded while sweat dropping slightly.

I grabbed a red tank top and black corset with a black skirt and knee high boots with heels. I grabbed a black tank top and red tube top and black hip huggers with black and grey vans for Mika. Mika changed in my room as I took a shower and changed in the bath room. I pulled some of my black hair in a small pony tail and left some red and black strands down. Mika took a shower and changed while putting her hair in a low hanging pony tail with her usual bangs in her face with a red head band she wore.

We walked into the living room to see Temari and Deidara up with bed hair, 2 of Temari's pony tails came out and left that part disheveled and Deidara's pony tail was loose.

"Well I gotta get home to make breakfast for the boys, I'll see ya soon Mika, Deidara, Sakura!" Temari called out pulling on her shoes and walking into her house. I nodded as I walked back up to my room. I pulled out a black tank top, Black sweater and some baggy black cargos for Deidara. She was going to wear my black DCs with it, I handed the clothes to her and showed her to the hallway shower. She took a shower and when she came down for breakfast we ate in silence until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Mika yelled practically running for the door. I sighed and we heard squealing and in came Mika and Temari. I nodded to her before finishing my pancakes and getting up, Deidara finished a second later and we walked to my eclipse.

"Saku-chan don't you have any other cars?" Temari asked, I nodded and showed her my motorcycle and the black porche I owned. She made an 'o' shape with her mouth. We moved to the eclipse and I drove to the school.

"Hey Sakura, why the silence since this morning?" Temari finally asked.

"I dunno, nothing interesting to talk about since last night." I finally answered. I gave a final small smile before we entered the office. Remember? Deidara and Sasori are entering our school as new students; apparently Sasori will be going in as a junior. Same age as Deidara, but Deidara will be going in as a sophomore.

"Can I get a schedule for my friend, Shizune?" I asked the least insolent Secretary, the last kept asking me unnecessary questions, remember?

"Of course Sanai-san. Would you like it to be the same schedule as yours?" I nodded and she began typing and printing the slip of paper to be Deidara's schedule. She gave the printed paper to me and we left. I knew which classes she had so we began walking to period 1. We sat down in the usual order except Deidara sat beside Mika.

Immediately Girls begun surrounding her, obviously they mistook her in for a boy, usually it's the other way around when they see her in boy's clothes they ask if she's a boy, when they see her in girls' clothes they really know that she's a girl.

"So what's your name hot stuff?" a girl with big boobs and blonde hair, in the front, asked.

"Excuse me, but why are you asking me such a thing?" Deidara questioned back, he could be so innocent sometimes.

"Well, you're a hot new guy in our class room; I just have to know your name!" the busty blonde exclaimed.

"Well, for starters, you're blind, second of all, back off! And lastly, I'm a girl." Deidara stated with every hint of anger. The girls scattered after Deidara's outburst and the guys in the class smirked, they were about to ask the new blonde something.

"Hey new girl, you alright or did the girls scar you? Anything I can do to help?" A boy with brown hair and green eyes asked Deidara.

"No, and if you don't mind, get lost!" Deidara yelled. The boys starting to surround her left to their seats as their late teacher came into the room.

I smirked, that guy could be so irresponsible, and how did he ever get accepted to be a teacher in this school? We, the usual girl pack I'm in, consisting of Tenten, Me, Mika, Hinata, Aikoi, Ino, and Deidara, were talking about going to the mall later. We all agreed but as usual Ino backed out and made an excuse. I wonder if she's up to something. We began talking about what stores to go to before the bell rang. Tenten stood beside Mika while Mika stood beside me and Deidara stood on my other side, I knew the others were walking with other people. I felt like I had my own clan of vampires. We walked to band and I just remembered.

"Dei-chan do you even play any instruments?"

"Ya, the clarinet why?" Deidara answered.

"Cuz we have band this period." I answered back

"Oh well ya, I play the clarinet, have been for I dunno, since I was 9?" Deidara stated, placing a finger on her chin.

"Ok good, because you might need experience for trying to get first chair, Mika and I have 1st chair in our instruments, let's hope Deidara gets 1st chair in hers, but Claira, the current 1st chair is pretty good, I remember on the first day of school, her solo was good, let's hope Deidara can beat her.

"Hello, my names' Deidara, can I join the clarinet section please?" Deidara asked Saria-Sensei. She nodded and gestured to take a clarinet, and no they do not share the instruments, the assign them and each has tags on them. Deidara took a clarinet and began playing a jazz piece that should be done with a pianist, but we don't have a piano in this room.

Deidara finished and the whole class was cheering, the guy population of the class began checking her out, not that you can even see curves with her outfit. I mean, Deidara has curves; she just hates having to show them, that's why I choose a baggy sweater and pants to go with her tank top. I'm sure baggy things will be most of her wardrobe when we go to the mall today.

Deidara glared at most of the guys checking her out as she sat down, she got 2nd chair and I heard her cursing and muttering how she'll become 1st chair very soon. I giggled as Gaara gave me a raised eyebrow look, considering it would look like that if he had eyebrows, but if he did, I bet it would ruin his hotness, damn him and his sexy, messy hair. We began Band today with the concerts songs, we learn 3 today, a few didn't get notes right but we sounded okay, and when I left class to Math, I realized, if I get anymore unexpected guest my house will be full, without a guest room to spare, Mika has the original guest room and I have my bed room while Deidara will temporarily get Leia's room, I really need to order the remodeling now.

* * *

**WOW what about that dream huh? I glad i finished it, hope it is a good chapter, i think this is a long chapter compared to my last few, it was 19 kb! I'm glad it was a long one! so I can't wait for your reviews, they help my will to keep going! and don't you think Deidara is kind of unlucky, I mean girls thought she was a guy, and I do know that Deidara is a guy but I can't help that I'm such a SasoDei fan! lol now then plz click the pretty button to review!**

Love

MinaKoi!


	12. Chapter 12

**I think that's the fastest update I've ever done, ne? lol anyways I had fun with this and yea so ENJOY and my A/N note on the bottom has a surprise in it, I hope you read the chapter before you scroll down first, PLZ anyways have fun and don't worry I'm NOT entirely SANE, right?**

**Disclaimer - I'm sane if I owned Naruto...If you think I'm sane...GUESS AGAIN MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA-insert super long evil laugh-**

* * *

Math class was the boringest class I've had! I mean I'm good at math, I excel in math! I cursed silently when the conversations began in my head as they talk to me.

_**'Why are you in regular math class if you do not wish to be in it Sakura-san?' – Haru**_

_'Because Haru-kun, I don't want to take the test to get accepted into the advanced classes.'_

_**'Well sweetie, you should sit somewhere other than this spot, I mean Gaara is no more than 2 desks away from you, you are his girlfriend, why not act like it!' – Fuyu**_

_**'Yes Sak**__**ura-Sama you should sit with your beloved boyfriend, the red-headed psycho.' - Aki**_

_**'Aki, **__that__** wasn't **__very__** nice!' – Fuyu & Me**_

_'Besides Aki you don't even know Gaara-kun."_

_**'She is right Aki-kun, don't get too hasty and your attitude has been most obscure over the last few days, are you alright?' – Haru**_

_**'Natsu-chan, are you alright? You haven't been speaking, Natsu-chan?' – Fuyu**_

_**'I'm alright, thank you for worrying about me Fuyu-chan.' – Natsu**_

_'Well class ended so I have to stop spacing and get up and over to lunch! I'll check on you guys later, okay?'_

_**'Hai, Sakura-sama, we will await your consciences' return.' – All Personalities**_

I was lucky I re-awoke to the real world because I would have never blocked that punch.

"Sanai-san you should listen to me when I'm talking to you, or are you deaf?" Matsuri asked.

"I'm perfectly fine Matsuri-san, I'm alright and when you want to make me listen, try poking me instead, punching is for brutes and ruffians." I stated calmly before releasing her palm while standing up and walking to the door.

"And one other thing, your hair is gather static electricity and is standing up." I giggled as I left, herein Matsuri throwing a fit and yelling at her friends for not telling her sooner.

* * *

I walked to my locker, shoved my books in and walked into the cafeteria, when in there I spotted my friends sitting at the regular table and Sasori was sitting beside a blushing Deidara, oh right well I forgot to mention, Mika noticed I was talking to my personalities and took Deidara to the cafeteria. I laughed at her predicament; Sasori was asking her questions while eating properly and asking if she wanted any of his food.

I got my food and sat down, but suddenly I shivered and felt this ominous aura coming closer to me. I turned around and looked to see Sasuke coming and looking at me with a look I couldn't place.

"Sanai, I want to talk to you in private. I want to discuss an important issue with you." I spoke with intent nothing to do with relationships. I nodded my head and got up after drinking this rest of my juice; I turned around and whispered to Mika.

"Take Deidara to class, remember to give her the extra pair of gym clothes I have ok, I should be in class later."

Mika nodded to me and I turned and began walking with the Uchiha to the hallway.

"So Uchiha-san what did you want to take to me about?" I asked casually. He turned to look at me and asked a question I in turn looked surprised.

"I know of your bounty hunter status, I want you to kill Uchiha Itachi for me."

"I-I-I, Uh, Excuse me?" I asked in utter disbelief, is he asking me to kill a crossbreed?

"You heard me, kill that bastard of a brother, Uchiha Itachi, he is a disgrace to the Uchiha clan, he is a cross breed mutt, he is the very essences of failure, I will not allow him to take the noble clan name of Uchiha and ruin the status it currently holds so proudly, he's mother was murdered after finding out she is a werewolf and vampire mix, impossible as it seems his mothers' mother and father were 2 different species, werewolf and vampire, My father did not know of her heritage until Itachi was born. My mother was a human, she is an idol to all the Uchiha clan women, and her very existence is inspiring to everyone, including my father. We do not want to hear of his existence in this world, he is no true brother of mine!" Sasuke shouted at the end. I looked horrified.

He would even ask his enemy to kill a relative, not just any relative, his on brother, and his own kin! This is a sick joke to my mind; he is disgracing his own name by asking such a horrible deed, he is asking, a woman, an experienced killer to assassinate his own brother! I will not stand for this I will not!

"No." I answered, his look of shock made me want to puke, this despicable man wants me to kill something that disgraceful, he should do it himself, I will spare him of the bounties I must do, I will not kill him, just warn him, his brother is a disgrace, even to himself.

"You are a despicable man, have you no dignity? You ask me as if I would put down a dog that is perfectly healthy, or asking me to let a man kill himself for something as foolish as wanting to die over nothing. You make me want to puke, if you want your brother to die, do it by your own hands, I will not stand and use this to make you feel good, you are asking a woman to your work, is this what you call nobility and honor? You have no honor, to ask such a thing, it makes me feel like a disgrace to hear such a thing, from you of a noble clan, I expected more from a man like you, I despise you, if not before I do now. I won't share sympathy for a man who has no honor or heart, and especially, no soul."

He stood there shell shocked while I pushed past him and re-entered the cafeteria, dumping my food and wait for the bell to ring, talking to my friends, as if nothing had ever happened, because I will pretend nothing happened, that man makes me sick, he has no dignity or self-respect, and especially and I mean especially, no honor, none at all. I got up and made my way to my science class, my friends on my heels, I felt worse, worse than ever.

When I began bounty hunting I felt guilty for killing men, countless and countless of men and woman, ones who have done terrible crimes, then began my emotional blockade, I blocked my emotions away, my personality, and became a killing machine, one used only for killing those who killed the innocent. I swore to myself one day, that I would never kill and innocent, and I never did, but it I did, I would never forgive myself, just like I would now if I accepted that offer, to help a man with no honor or dignity is like helping the devil himself.

I only hope he would make it through his hazardous thoughts and find the end, because he is in dangerous territory, he is treading the dangerous waters, and when danger is near in water, you have to watch out for the sharks.

* * *

I sat finished my science homework in class and handed it in, and walked to my table consisted of all my friends currently in this class. Mika and Deidara sat on either sides of me, neither were willing to leave my side, Mika because I was her only other living relative and Deidara because I was her only reason for living, and gave her the only chance she had for companionship.

I helped the 2 girls with their science homework and they finished a minute before the bell rang. They handed their assignments in before heading out the door, we all walked into history, and prepared to ask for the bathroom passes, Ibiki Morino is the most gore loving sensei you can have in Konoha High School, Anko is next in line.

We got the passes and walked to the washrooms and just as we walked through the door someone stood in front of me.

"Hello…"

* * *

**Ok my beginning note mentioned there being a surprise in this note, to tell you, I don't know who she sees before entering the bathroom so i have a contest for you all...I want you to give me an idea for a character, it can't be an actual anime character, it can have the same as an anime character, just not a Naruto character, i'd get mixed up if it was lol.**

**Anyways Make up a character description and what they look like and personality. it can be twins ok and you have to give me consent to use your character(s) ok? thanx cuz i dont really feel like finding one of my made up characters and i wanted to try out a character someone else made. So Character Desc - Personality and features. it can be a boy or girl or twins. and consent to use your character.**

**I will give a shout out to who ever made the character and my usual note is review and to tell you, i had to THINK up those huge words like despicable and honor and dignity and all that hilarious stuff, i even said it out loud, lol anyways thanx for listening and attention and good day! hope you review and send me those wonderful ideas!  
and so remember :  
-Personality and Features.  
-Consent.**

**thank you and thanx for reading.**

**Love,**

**MinaKoi9**


	13. Story Note

Ok! Because I haven't updated in a long time I'm just going to go back to chapters and put more meat and detail into my writing, and doing this I'm going to check for spelling and punctuation. Sorry for the delay, I'll post a new chapter after I'm done updating, so please hold on for my lack of writing, stupid writers' block…


End file.
